Kidnapped By a Lover
by angelofire
Summary: Sequel to Love or Family. Natalie slowly made her way over to Jack and when she finally reached him he wrapped his arm around her waist in a sort of protective way. Then it happened the pistol in John’s hand was fired, Natalie pushed Jack to the ground bu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Okay this is a sequel to my other Pirates of the Caribbean story Love or Family. If you didn't read the other story then you will be really confused and then don't complain to me when you don't get it cause I warned you. Anyway on with the story!

Natalie had been sailing with Jack for about a month and she was content about it. They had heard that Will and Elizabeth, Natalie's sister, were getting married, so that's where they are headed now.

Natalie walked up to the wheel of the ship where Jack was steering. "How far are we?" She asked a little anxious.

"We aren't that far love. We should get there in a few minutes." He smiled as Natalie sighed.

"Nervous love?" He asked looking at her.

"A little bit but I'm mostly anxious." She replied as he laughed.

"What's so funny if I remember correctly you would have done almost anything to stop me from marrying John?" His smiled faded a bit as he remembered the man who shot him and tried to marry Natalie.

"Well I couldn't let you marry a crazy man now could I? What kind of life would you live?" He said looking straight ahead again.

"Oh and loving a pirate is better with an adventures life?" She said putting on a teasing smile as he looked back at her.

"Well you seem to be doing pretty well." He said putting on a sly grin.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "How would you know? This could all be an act and you wouldn't know it."

"I can tell it's not an act love. Well, I think we have reached our destination." He said looking towards a small port, which was Natalie's home Port Royal.

Natalie took a deep breathe as excitement and nervousness crept over her. She was happy that her sister was getting married, but something inside her feared walking onto the shore of Port Royal.

_Was it because of the last time I was here? No, no, father said he was locked up and that he wouldn't hurt me. _For some reason whatever she told herself didn't help because she still feared the man that she was suppose to marry only a few months ago. Sometimes at night she had nightmares that he would come after her and kill the people she loved the most.

"Natalie are you alright?" Jack's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm… oh, yes I'm fine…" She said trying to fake a smile.

"What's bothering you love?" He asked looking at her concern written in his eyes.

"It's just I'm afraid that he's waiting for me to come back to Port Royal. I've had nightmares of him killing the people that I love. Jack, I'm afraid…" He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close and she put her head on his shoulder.

"No one is going to hurt you love not while I'm here." He said softly she smiled because she knew he meant it.

They had reached Port Royal in minutes once they had docked and were both off the boat they were greeted by Elizabeth.

"Natalie, I feel like I haven't seen you in years! I have missed you so much." Elizabeth said as she pulled her sister into a welcoming embrace.

"I have missed you as well Elizabeth. When is the wedding day?" Natalie asked her sister as she greeted Jack.

"It's tomorrow and I was hoping you would be my maid of honor. I know its short notice but I really don't want anybody else to take your place." Elizabeth begged. Natalie looked from Elizabeth to Jack who had a facial expression of I'm not getting into this. She sighed she really wanted to be in her sister's wedding and was happy that she had asked to be in it.

"Of course I will…" She said with a smile.

Elizabeth's smile was even bigger then Natalie's and you could tell that she was happy to have had her younger sister in her wedding. "Oh, I was hoping you would say that. I'll meet you at the house a little later. I have to go and meet Will for the final wedding arrangements." She said and walked off.

Natalie turned to Jack. "You don't mind do you?" She asked him.

"Of course not love. With you being in the wedding it would easier for me to get into the party afterwards." He said with a smile.

"You wouldn't go into the party to visit me would you? You just want to get to the rum and women don't you?" She asked thinking she already knew the answer.

"Maybe for the rum but the only woman I'm there to see is you love." He said smiling

"You are so full of it Jack." She said trying not to smile.

He frowned. "Is that anyway for a lady to talk?"

"When this lady has been hanging around a pirate then I believe it is." Natalie replied with a small smile. She turned around and walked away from him only to see him come up next to her and wrap his arm around her waist again.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Natalie asked a little confused because Jack never showed this kind of affection in public unless he was drunk.

"I don't want anyone trying to take you away from me again." He said and Natalie smiled up at him.

When they reached the house Natalie and Jack were greeted by Governor Swann, Natalie's father. "Ah, Natalie Elizabeth has told me of your arrival." Governor Swann hugged his daughter then looked Jack up and down.

"Has Elizabeth come back yet? She said she had to meet Will." She asked her father ignoring the disgust on her father's face. He didn't like her being with Jack, but he put up with it since it made her happy.

"Yes, she just got back only a few minutes ago. She's upstairs in her room." Natalie nodded as her father left the room.

"Jack, could you wait for me in my room? I have a feeling that Elizabeth wants to talk to me about my dress and about the wedding." Natalie said turning to Jack.

He put on one of his sly grins. "Why love you have ideas?"

"Jack!" She said shocked but not to shocked because it was like him to say something like that.

He laughed at her and started walking up the stairs to her room. She shook her head and went Elizabeth's room. She knocked softly but there was no answer, so she knocked a little bit louder, still no answer. She opened the door very slowly.

"Elizabeth are you in here?" She asked and once Natalie fully opened the door she saw Elizabeth crying on her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie walked over and sat down on her sister's bed. She put a comforting hand on her sister's back. "Elizabeth what's the matter?" She asked worried.

"Oh, Natalie I'm worried…" She said softly as tears ran down her face.

"About your wedding? Elizabeth this is what you wanted isn't it?" Natalie said a bit confused at her sister's reaction.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "No, no not about my wedding I'm afraid for you." She said sitting up.

"Why are you afraid for me?" Natalie said frowning not sure where Elizabeth was going with this conversation.

"I heard father talking to Commodore Norrington and he was telling father that John had escaped. Before he left though he kept telling the guards that he was going to kill Jack Sparrow and anyone who got in the way. Then he was going to claim you as his wife." Her voice was shaky as she said the last sentence.

Natalie couldn't believe it her worst fears had been realized. What was worse was she was putting Jack in danger by staying around him. She couldn't bare the thought of him dieing because of her. Natalie suddenly felt a wave of fear wash over her like the ocean waves.

"You're sure that's what you heard?" Natalie asked hoping that it wasn't.

"Yes, it is…Natalie what are you going to do?" She asked fearfully.

"Well, I'll stay for your wedding I don't think he would try anything with a bunch of people around. Then after your wedding I'll figure something out." She gave her sister a weak smile.

Elizabeth nodded. "Is he even still in Port Royal?" Natalie asked curiously.

"I'm not sure the Commodore didn't say." Elizabeth replied thinking it over.

"Alright, I have to tell Jack and promise me you won't worry about me." Natalie said softly.

"You know even if you ask me not to worry about I will anyway. You're my little sister I can't help it. Besides it's my job to look after you." Elizabeth smiled and wiped her watery eyes.

"I know…rest you don't want to look to tired for tomorrow no do you?" Natalie said smiling.

Natalie got up from the edge of the bed but Elizabeth grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Just promise me you won't do anything foolish or stupid." She said looking up at Natalie with begging eyes.

"I promise I won't…" She said with a small smile. Elizabeth released Natalie's arm and laid her head down on her pillow.

Natalie left the room closing the door quietly behind her. She then quickly went towards the door of her room. When she opened it she saw Jack standing by the window looking out at the view of Port Royal. When she shut the door behind her Jack looked at her and smiled, but when he saw her face full of fear his smile died away.

"Natalie, love what's wrong?" He asked concerned by her mood change after she had visited Elizabeth.

She walked over to where Jack was standing and looked out the window. It wasn't that she was so afraid that she couldn't tell him; no she knew she could tell Jack what Elizabeth had told her. It's just she didn't want to believe it herself and she didn't want to see Jack's expression when she told him John was after him.

She took a deep breathe. "Elizabeth just told me that John had escaped from the jail. She heard Commodore Norrington telling my father. She also heard him say to my father that John told the guards he would kill you and anyone who got in his way. Then he was going to claim me as his…" Natalie couldn't finish her sentence her voice was shaky and her eyes were watery.

"Well, I'll just have to protect you wont I." He said softly.

Natalie turned to look at him and frowned. "Don't you understand he'll kill you if you try protecting me?"

"Someone has to protect you from him." The tears threatening to fall from Natalie's eyes finally fell down her face. She shook her head and Jack pulled her close resting his chin on her head.

"Not you Jack…it doesn't have to be you…" She said quietly.

"You should get some rest you have to get up early remember you're in the wedding." He said quietly as if sudden loudness would ruin the moment.

Natalie broke the embrace, nodded and sighed. "I guess I can't hide for ever huh?" She said looking at him.

"No, you can't and besides if you did how am I suppose to get into the wedding party tomorrow to get my free rum." She laughed.

"You and your rum you know what I think Jack?" She asked feeling a little bit better.

"What's that love?" He asked curiously

"That your one true love is rum." She said softly

He smiled. "You know me to well…"

Natalie went into the washroom and changed into her nightdress. When she came out she saw Jack already in bed with his eyes closed. She smiled and walked over to the window to draw the blinds, but as she did she saw a dark figure walking through the streets of Port Royal. She gasped and quickly shut the blinds and then quickly but quietly climbed into bed. Natalie then laid her head on Jack's chest and fell into an uneasy sleep.

A/N: Okay tell me what you think, if you have any ideas tell me I'll be happy to hear them and as always review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I have been busy with my school work. Anyway her is chapter 3 I hope you like it.

**Dream**

Natalie awoke on a strange ship that she didn't recognize. The room she was in was the captain's quarters. She sat up and realized that her were bound just as a pirate walked into the room.

"There is someone who wants to see you…" The pirate said. He dragged Natalie out of the room and out onto the deck of the ship.

The first thing Natalie saw was Jack his hands were bound just like hers and it looked like he was trying to talk his way out of the situation. The person he was talking to was John and as she looked upon him a cold chill ran down her spine. The pirate that brought Natalie out onto the deck walked over to John. He told him something making John look over towards her and then John said something back to the pirate. The pirate nodded and brought Natalie to where John and Jack were standing.

"Ah, Natalie you look wonderful you haven't changed since I last saw you." John said happily.

Natalie didn't say anything. She didn't want to look at him, speak to him or be around him after what he had done. Also she feared him a bit because of what he did to Jack.

"You're still upset because of what I did to Jack? Oh come now, I thought you would be over that it has been a while since then." John said sounding calm and happy.

"Well, obviously you thought wrong…" Natalie said bitterly.

He just smiled an eerie smile at her. "Now, if I may get down to the point I have arranged for you and me to marry in a small church in Port Royal."

It took Natalie a few seconds to register what he had said completely. "You can't…I refuse to marry you…" She said quickly.

"Why do you refuse to marry me…? Is it because I was locked away for a few months?" He asked curiously.

"No, it's not because you were locked away. I can't marry someone I don't love I would be living a life of misery." She replied softly.

"It's because of him isn't it?" John yelled the anger boiling up inside of him. "You love that pirate…" He then pointed to Jack.

Natalie looked at Jack nodded. "I do…" She said softly.

Outraged John motioned for the pirate to hold her back. While the pirate was holding Natalie back John pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Jack. John looked at Natalie and then pulled the trigger on the gun.

"No…!" Natalie shouted but it was to late Jack fell to the deck…dead.

**End of Dream**

Natalie awoke from the dream and sat up in her bed. Breathless and shocked she looked around the room to make sure she was still in Port Royal. She then looked to her side and saw Jack a sleep. She put her hands over eyes and inhaled a shaky breath hoping this would calm her down some. Natalie removed her hands from her eyes and looked back at Jack. She then slowly and carefully laid back down so as not to wake Jack and then fell into a light sleep.

The next morning she awoke to the sun on her face. She sat up and stretched hearing a soft knock the door she carefully got out of bed to see who was at the door. When she opened the door Natalie saw a maid standing there.

"I'm sorry to disturb you miss, but Elizabeth wanted me to inform you that the dress you will be wearing to her wedding is in a blue box in your dresser." The maid said sounding apologetic.

"Thank you…" Natalie said and the maid then turned to leave heading down the hallway to Elizabeth's bedroom.

Natalie gently closed the door behind so as not to wake Jack up. _Even if I did make a lot of noise he would only wake up if I mentioned rum. _Natalie thought to herself and smiled at the thought of Jack being fully awake when someone said the word rum. She then walked over to her dresser and found the blue box in which the maid was referring to.

Inside the blue box was a light blue dress with a daisy print on it. The dress was much like any other dress she had worn before. It had a low collar and the dress trailed on the floor. The dress also came with a light blue corset much to Natalie satisfaction. She picked up the box and turned around to find Jack still fast asleep. Natalie then snuck out of the room and went to Elizabeth's room with the blue box.

"I thought you were going to over sleep the whole day." Elizabeth said when Natalie walked in the room.

"You know I wouldn't miss this…" Natalie replied giving her sister a small smile.

Elizabeth returned the smile and said. "Now quickly get dressed or we might be late…"

Natalie frowned as Elizabeth gently pushed her behind a screen. "Late, we have like an hour until the wedding actually starts."

"Yes, well by the time we both get ready we might be late." Elizabeth said fixing her hair.

Natalie rolled her eyes from behind the screen and started to put the dress on. After she came out all dressed Elizabeth went behind the screen to change into her wedding dress. Natalie sat down at Elizabeth's desk where there was a mirror and did her hair. She put it up in a nice bun and then left out two curls from the bun that hung on either side of her face.

"Are we ready now…?" Elizabeth asked as she came out from behind the screen. Her dress was similar to Natalie's except it was all white and had a train that followed behind her.

"Yes, I just have to check on something…" Natalie said as she went towards the door.

"Jack…?" Elizabeth asked already knowing the answer.

Natalie nodded. "I'll meet you in the carriage…" She said and left the room. When she reached her own room she saw that Jack had not moved from his sleeping position. Natalie sat on the edge of the bed and poked Jack lightly.

"Jack, wake up…" She whispered. He stirred but didn't wake up.

Natalie sighed. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" She then started shaking him gently.

After a few seconds of shaking him he finally opened his eyes. "Finally, I thought you were never going to wake up." She said.

"What's the rush to wake me up so early?" He asked sitting up.

"I have to go with Elizabeth to the church for her wedding since I'm in it also. Will you be coming to the party afterwards or are you just going to hide out all day?" She said with a small smile.

"I'll see you at the party afterwards." He said softly.

Natalie smiled, gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room to meet Elizabeth in the carriage. When they reached the church they got to the church they were right on time. The rest of the brides' maids were there and Will was also there. Natalie went second to last right before Elizabeth. When she reached the front of the church Natalie watched Elizabeth walk up the aisle. Elizabeth's face was beaming with happiness you could tell this is what she really wanted.

After the wedding there was a party being held in the backward of the Swann's house. Everyone attended including Jaclyn a not so close friend of Natalie. Jaclyn and Natalie were close at one time, but Jaclyn had stolen Natalie's boyfriend. They had remained friends after that they just not close friends. Natalie found Jack at the party talking to Will about something.

"I was wondering if you would show up." Natalie said as she approached Jack after Will had left to find Elizabeth.

"I never said I wouldn't and besides there was nothing else to do." He said as his attention went to someone who was approaching.

"Oh Natalie, I haven't seen you in so long." A voice said. Natalie knew that voice even if she wished she didn't. She turned around and smiled at the person who was behind her. It was Jaclyn.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the next chapter, hope you like it and please review!

"Yes, it has been a long time Jaclyn and you haven't changed." Natalie said and the truth was she hadn't changed. She still had the same blonde hair, same green eyes and she still tried to stand out in a crowd. Jaclyn was wearing a red dress with a squared collar and long sleeves.

"Well it doesn't look like you have changed either." She replied with a smile and then turned her attention to Jack.

"Who is this…?" Jaclyn asked curiously.

Natalie was just about to respond when Jack beat her to it. "Jack Sparrow…" He said with a grin making Jaclyn blush.

Natalie felt a bitterness run through her veins as Jaclyn and Jack shared this moment. "You're the pirate that helped saved Elizabeth and Will." Jaclyn said astonished.

"That would be me…" Jack said still grinning.

Natalie felt like being sick. "I'm going to go find Elizabeth…" She said, but neither one of them heard her. Natalie then walked off to find her sister or to sit alone for a while.

Of course with Natalie's luck she couldn't find her sister and didn't have anytime to sit by her self and think what with the guests always wanting to comment her. As the party dragged on Natalie avoided both Jack and Jaclyn, who of which were both spending every minute with each other and Natalie didn't like it at all.

When the party was over Natalie went straight to her room since it was late and she couldn't wait to get out of the dress. She quickly changed into her night dress and lay down on the bed pondering over the sight of Jack and Jaclyn together.

_It makes me sick I can't imagine them being together. Jaclyn is probably just doing this so she can prove that she can any guy that she wants. Besides Jack wouldn't go with her…would he? _She pondered over this until there was a light tap on her window.

Natalie sat up and looked toward the window, but couldn't see anybody since the sun was going down. She slowly walked over to the window and looked out it. There was no one there except for a rose on the windowsill. Natalie took the rose and closed the window just as the door to her room opened. It was Jack and he came in with a smile on his face, but Natalie didn't pay much attention to him.

"What's that, love…" He asked as he noticed the flower in Natalie hand.

"It's a rose…I found it on my windowsill just before you came in." Natalie said looking up at him and for a moment she thought she saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

She put the rose in a small glass filled with water and turned back to Jack. "Where were you…?" She asked curiously.

"I was talking to Jaclyn she isn't what you would expect from someone like her." He said looking out the window as he spoke.

"Yes, she is a completely different person when needed to be." Natalie said softly.

"What…?" Jack said turning back to her.

"Nothing…I said She's always different when she wants to be." She said quickly covering up what she said before.

Jack smiled and turned back to the window. "Well, I'm going to go sleep it's been a long day." Natalie said softly and Jack nodded not really paying attention. She quickly got into bed and with one last look at Jack fell asleep.

**Dream**

Natalie was sitting outside reading a book when she heard laughter approaching. She looked up from her book to see Jack and Jaclyn walking towards where she was sitting. Jack's arm was wrapped around Jaclyn's waist and her head was resting on his shoulder as they walked.

Natalie felt a terrible pain in her heart and she knew it was breaking. She felt tears threaten to spill down her cheeks and she wondered if Jack was happier with Jaclyn then he was with her. Natalie felt anger run through her veins as she watched them. She got up and walked towards them.

"Oh, Natalie we didn't know you were sitting out here." Natalie heard Jaclyn say, but she wasn't paying much attention to her. She was looking at Jack with hate written in her eyes. Then she did it even though she regretted it later.

SLAP!

Natalie had slapped Jack across the jaw and now the tears that had threatened to spill before were sliding down her cheeks. Jack frowned at her and went to touch her cheek, but Natalie swiped his hand away.

"Don't touch me…" She said fiercely and went inside the house. There she cried her eyes out until she couldn't cry anymore. Jaclyn had won this fight and who knows maybe she had been planning this from the beginning.

**End Dream**

Natalie woke up in the middle of the night once again. She felt tears on her face and she guessed that she must have been crying in her sleep as well as in her dream. She gasped when she felt arms wrap around her shoulders. Natalie turned to see Jack sitting up, awake and looking at her to see what was wrong.

"Natalie, why are you crying…?" He asked softly noticing the tears on her face.

"Nothing…it was just a dream that's all…" She said wiping the tears away.

Jack frowned at her and then nodded thinking she didn't want to talk about it. "Go back to sleep, love. I'm right here if you need me.

Natalie nodded and lay back down on the bed with Jack right next to her. She put her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her. Both of them then fell into a comfortable sleep.

The next morning after breakfast Natalie went to confront Elizabeth about the dreams she was having. She found Elizabeth sitting outside reading.

"Elizabeth, I need to talk to you about something…" Natalie said sitting down beside her sister.

"What do you want to talk about?" Elizabeth asked closing the book she was reading and placing it on her lap.

"Well, I had a dream about John last night and he…he killed Jack in my dream." She said softly.

"You could have that dream because you're afraid of what John might do if he found both you and Jack." Elizabeth said in an as a matter of fact tone of voice.

"You think that's what causing the dream then?" Natalie asked feeling a little bit better.

"Yes, I think that would explain it…" Elizabeth replied thoughtfully.

"Thank you…" Natalie said softly and Elizabeth smiled.

Natalie then left Elizabeth to her reading and went back inside. Once inside a maid came up to her. "Oh, Miss Natalie this came for you just a little while ago." The maid said holding out a letter to her.

Natalie frowned, but took the letter from the maid. "Thank you; did the person who gave to you say who he was?" Natalie asked curiously.

"No one presented the letter Miss. It came in the mail…" The maid then left the room leaving Natalie with the letter.

"Well, I guess it can't be dangerous it's only a letter…" Natalie said to herself and she carefully opened the letter. It said:

_Dear Natalie,_

_I would like to see you tonight to discuss something's. Please meet me by the docks at sunset. I am looking forward to seeing you._

_Love,_

_Anonymous _

"I wonder who anonymous is and do I even know this person?" Natalie asked herself out loud. She decided to show the letter to Jack and see what his opinion was about the letter.

Natalie asked the first maid she came across if she had seen Jack and the maid told her to look in the living room. She made her way there, but stopped dead in the doorway. There on the couch were Jaclyn and Jack. Natalie's heart broke in her chest as she watched them kiss.

Natalie quickly ran to her room and as she did she heard Jack's voice say. "Natalie…?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's the next chapter, enjoy and please review!

Natalie ran up to her, shut the door behind and laid herself on the bed crying. A few moments later she heard the door open and close, since she had her eyes closed she couldn't tell who it was, but she was guessing it was Jack.

"Go away Jack I don't feel like talking to you." Natalie said not even making a move to open her eyes.

"It's not what it looked like honest, love." Jack pleaded.

Anger starting to run through veins she opened her eyes and sat up. "Then what was it Jack some joke? If it was it wasn't funny at all because to me it looked you both were kissing." She said fiercely.

He made a move to touch her face, but she swiped his hand away. "Don't touch me…"

Jack put his hands up in defense and said. "Alright, love I get the hint I'll leave you alone." He said sadly and then left the room shutting the door softly behind him, thus making Natalie cry even more because she truthfully didn't mean to upset him.

Once the sun had set Natalie left the house and headed to the dock just as the letter had instructed her to do so. She reached the dock and saw no one there.

_Okay, if this was some kind of joke it's really not very funny. _She thought and it was then that she saw a bunch of roses sitting on the dock.

Natalie walked over to the roses and picked them up, attached to them was a note it read:

_Dear Natalie,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be here to meet you. I hope you take these roses as a sign of my apology. I would like to reschedule our meeting for another day perhaps tomorrow? I shall send you another letter tomorrow with the time on it._

_Again my apologies…_

_Love,_

_Anonyms_

She then walked back home wondering who this person is and why they choose her of all people. Once she got home she tried her best to get up to her room quietly, but she ran into Jack in the hallway.

"Where did you get those, love?" He asked curiously.

"I found them at the dock…" Natalie replied and walked to her room. Jack watched her go wondering what she wasn't telling him because a bunch of roses don't just show up at the dock.

Natalie shut the door behind her once she reached her room and out the roses in a small vase that was on her night stand. She then changed and got into bed, but she couldn't fall asleep for some reason. She missed Jack and he was only down the hall sleeping in one of the guest rooms. Actually she didn't just miss him her heart ached for him, but pushing him out of her mind she forced herself to get some sleep.

The next day wasn't any better as the day before. Natalie and Jack weren't talking to each other because of the incident from the previous day. Also every once in a while Natalie would find Jaclyn cuddling up to Jack, holding his hand or even kissing him. Jack wasn't making the situation any better either because when ever Natalie would see him with Jaclyn it looked like he was enjoying himself. Elizabeth had caught onto what was going on between Natalie and Jack by accidentally walking in on Jack and Jaclyn kissing.

Elizabeth was giving Jack a speech about how he should feel guilty about cheating on Natalie, if that's what you want to call it, when Natalie herself walked into the room.

"Jack she loves you to death and here you are kissing her friend! No wonder why Natalie hasn't been talking to you all day. I hope you have the decency to go and apologize to her." Elizabeth said to Jack.

Natalie smiled Elizabeth was always trying to protect her, but this time Natalie didn't think it would work. "Elizabeth, save your breathe. Mr. Sparrow doesn't have the decency to apologize or do the right thing when it comes to women. He's just a pirate after all since when did he ever know how to treat a women right?" She said and left the room with out another word to either of them.

As she left she heard footsteps behind her and then someone grabbing her arm and turning her around. "What's with all the formalities, love?" Jack asked.

"Maybe it's because I don't want anything to do with you, but I'm Jaclyn does so why don't you go to her?" Natalie replied coldly.

"What are you saying?" Jack asked.

Natalie sighed. "What I'm saying is you have to make a choice it's me or Jaclyn and right now it looks like your choosing Jaclyn." She said trying to remain calm.

Just as Jack was about to say something a maid came in. "Oh, Miss Natalie this just came for you." The maid handed the letter to Natalie and left the room.

"It looks like you have choice's to make also love, so before I make my decision you have to your priorities straightened out." He smiled smugly and left the room.

Natalie sighed and thought: _Well maybe our relationship isn't suppose to work out._ She opened the letter the maid had given her and it said.

_Dear Natalie,_

_Please meet me at the dock once again at the same time as last night. I promise you I will be there this time. I look forward to seeing you._

_Love,_

_Anonyms _

Natalie sighed and put the letter in her pocket. "Looks like I'm going out again later." She said to herself.

Once the sun had started setting Natalie left the house and headed towards the dock to wait for this mystery person. The sun had fully set when she heard footsteps behind her, but she paid no attention to them thinking they belonged to a solider.

It was a voice that startled her. "I knew you would come to meet me here." The voice was soft and low. Natalie turned around to face the person and was horrified at what she saw.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay here is the next chapter and I would like to thank the people who reviewed me!

The person she was now face to face with was John. John was the man that was in love with her more like obsessed with her. He had shot Jack a few months ago because Natalie and John were betrothed and he didn't like Jack getting the way.

"W-What are you doing here?" Natalie asked getting a little bit afraid because there was none one around to help her.

"I came to see you…don't you want to see me?" He asked curiously.

"Y-You sent the letters…!" Natalie said breathless realizing that she had fallen into a trap the night she found the rose on the windowsill.

He put on an eerie smile that made Natalie shudder. "Yes, and I knew you would accept the roses also."

Natalie wanted to run away from him and just keep running until she reached the safety of her house, but the only way she could escape him was to jump in the water and she wasn't about to do that. "What do you want with me?" She questioned afraid of the answer.

"I want you as my wife and I want to live a quiet and peaceful life with you without anyone bothering us." John said softly.

"No, I can't I don't love you and I never will…" Natalie replied her heart starting to race. Was anyone going to come and look for her?

"Because you love that pirate right…? Well let me bring you back to reality he doesn't really love you and he never did. Why do you think he was all over your friend Jaclyn?" Natalie frowned as he said this.

"Oh yes, I've seen them around kissing each other and holding hands. You didn't think a pirate like him would ever stay with one beautiful girl did you?" As he said this he touched Natalie's cheek causing her to shiver at his touch.

"You should come with me I'll take good care of you unlike Sparrow." Natalie looked away from him as he said this. How could she leave with this lunatic?

"Do I have a choice…?" She asked softly.

"Not really, no…" He replied after a moment of thinking.

"Then why were you asking me?" Natalie said through clenched teeth.

"Thought it would be polite to ask… now shall we make our way to the ship?" Without waiting for an answer he dragged Natalie to a nearby ship that had a crew. The crew was waiting for John since he was captain of this ship.

"This is your ship…?" Natalie asked a little bit shocked since in her dream he was captain of a ship also.

"Yes, I found them in Tortuga…now you will be sleeping in the captain's quarters." Natalie quickly headed to the captain's room because the crew had been staring at her making her feel uncomfortable.

Once in the room she sat on a table and looked out the window. Her mind wandered to Jack and if he even knew she was missing yet. Maybe he did notice she was missing and just doesn't care. Perhaps he made a choice like she had asked him to and he chose Jaclyn over her. As she thought about Jack and what went on between them before all this happened tears started to slide down her face.

"Jack, I'm sorry…" She whispered.

**Then next morning in Port Royal**

It was late in the morning and Elizabeth was going to wake Natalie up. Once she reached the door Elizabeth knocked softly, but there was no answer.

Slowly Elizabeth opened the door and said. "Natalie, are you alright it's awfully late in the-" She didn't finish her sentence because Natalie was not in the room. The bed was still made from the previous morning and there in the middle of the bed was a note. It said:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I have taken Natalie with me and we are to be married once we reach Tortuga. There is nothing you can do to stop me since we set sail last night and we will be about halfway there later this afternoon._

_From,_

_John_

Elizabeth gasped in horror as she read the note and quickly went downstairs to find Jack. She found him sitting in the living room with a bottle of rum in his hand. Elizabeth approached him and handed him the note.

He looked up at her and said. "If you wanted to write me love notes could you present them at a better time?"

Elizabeth tolled her eyes and replied. "It's not a love note it's about Natalie she's missing. Here read this…" Jack took the note from her and started reading.

Handing the note back to Elizabeth he said. "What do you want me to do? He is already heading for Tortuga to marry her." Jack said and there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Jack, she loves you if you don't save her who knows what John might do to her especially since there going to Tortuga!" Elizabeth said getting annoyed with Jack's stubbornness.

He then remembered how Natalie had cared for his wound when he was shot in the shoulder. "Alright, I'll go and save her but only because I owe her a favor."

Elizabeth smiled and replied "Of course you do, if you need a ship the guards should be taking a break in few minutes."

Jack nodded and left for the docks. Once he got there he saw that Elizabeth was right there were no guards in sight, so he casually commandeered a ship and set off for Tortuga.

The sun had set by the time John and his crew got to Tortuga. A person from John's crew came and dragged Natalie off the ship and brought her to John. John then dragged her through the town until they reached a small old church. He dragged her inside where a priest was waiting for them.

"I didn't think you were going to arrive." The old priest said.

"Yes, well let's make this quick shall we." John said sounding impatient.

The priest nodded and flipped through a book to get to the right page. Just as he was about to speak the doors to the church were flung open. Everyone turned around to see who it was.

"Jack…!" Natalie said as he walked into the church.

"Well, I figured you had come and try to rescue her sooner or later. I just never expected you to come so soon." John said sounding calm.

"I guess you won't mind handing her over then." Jack said.

John didn't answer and Jack made a motion for Natalie to come to him. She did as he told her, but as she was halfway there Natalie heard the cocking of a pistol.

"I won't let her go so easily Sparrow…" Natalie turned around and saw that John had his pistol out and was aiming for Jack. The scene of a few months ago replayed in her mind.

Natalie slowly made her way over to Jack and when she finally reached him he wrapped his arm around her waist in a sort of protective way. Then it happened the pistol in John's hand was fired, Natalie pushed Jack to the ground but since he was still holding her she fell on top of him, before she fell though Natalie felt a stinging sensation in her side.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long I have been busy studying for tests and quizzes. Anyway I finally finished this chapter and I hope you like it, oh and please review!

"Are you alright, love?" Jack asked sounding a little concerned.

Natalie nodded and looked down at her side. There was a cut that was bleeding from the bullet that had just missed her. "I'm fine it's just a scratch." She said softly.

Jack nodded and stood up extending his hand to Natalie. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. "Now if you don't mind I'll be taking her with me." Jack said and led Natalie out of the church. John didn't respond or try to stop them because he was shocked that he had almost hit Natalie instead of Jack.

Jack led Natalie to the docks of Tortuga. As she followed him there she couldn't help but wonder why he was here trying to save her.

"Why did you come to save me?" Natalie asked curiously.

Jack looked at her and kept walking. "Elizabeth asked me to come and rescue you." He said emotionless.

"So if Elizabeth didn't tell you that I was kidnapped you would never have come for me." Natalie said moving closer to Jack while trying to avoid walking into a drunken man. Jack didn't answer her and Natalie figured that he meant yes. Tears came to her eyes when she realized that Jack didn't come to save her on his own free will.

Natalie felt someone grab her arm and she turned around fearing it was John, but it was only a drunken pirate. "You're coming with me, missy…" He said and Natalie could smell the strong scent of rum on his breath.

"No…let me go…" Natalie struggled to get free of his grip, but it was no use. She turned around and saw Jack still walking. "Jack…!"She yelled.

He turned around and saw that a drunken pirate had taken hold of Natalie. Jack quickly walked over to where the drunken pirate was holding Natalie. "Wait what are you doing with her?" Jack asked as he walked over.

"She's coming with me…" The pirate said now slurring his words and looking like he was about to fall over at anytime.

"I'm afraid not, mate you see she was just about to leave with me." Jack said looking the pirate right in the eye waiting for him to pass out.

"You….can't….have…her…" The pirate said and aimlessly walked way.

Jack grabbed Natalie's hand and led her away. "You cause a lot of trouble do you know that?" Jack asked looking at her and something told Natalie that he wasn't being serious.

"Is that why you fell in love with me?" Natalie asked sweetly with a smile on her face. Jack just slyly smiled back.

After that no one talked for the rest of the way. When they reached the dock Natalie looked out into the harbor in surprise. There sitting in the harbor of Tortuga was The Black Pearl.

"How did you get here by sailing The Black Pearl, the Royal Navy would have caught that ship in a minute?" Natalie asked Jack out of curiosity.

"I commandeered one of the Royal Nay's ships, took a mate of mine with me and he sailed the ship back to Port Royal after dropping me off here. The Black Pearl on the other hand was already docked here." Jack explained.

Natalie nodded and followed Jack who had started walking towards his ship. Jack helped her up onto the ship and she noticed that the whole crew was there helping Jack. She gave a small smile to him and then Jack went up to the helm to steer the ship to Port Royal.

Mr. Gibbs walked up to Natalie and said. "Miss Natalie, you will be staying in the captain's room, on Jack's orders." Natalie looked up at Jack, who was looking out over the horizon.

"Tell him I said thank you." She said turning back to Gibbs.

"Of course Miss Natalie…" Mr. Gibbs walked up to where Jack was and muttered something. Natalie watched intently waiting for his reaction and then it came. Jack averted his gaze to her and gave her a toothy grin. Natalie gave a small smile and went to the captain's room.

A few minutes later Natalie heard a knock on the door. "Yes…?" She asked and in walked Jack.

"We should be in Port Royal around tomorrow afternoon." He said quietly shutting the door behind him.

She nodded slightly saddened at the fact that her home was so near. Natalie knew that once back in Port Royal everything would go back to the way it was. Jack must have noticed her depression and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Are you alright…?" He asked a bit concerned.

Natalie looked at him and nodded. "Yea, I'm fine…" She replied softly.

Jack nodded and lowered his gaze to her side where he noticed the cut that she had gotten from the bullet. Natalie followed his gaze and the cut herself. She tried her best to hide it, but it was too late Jack had already seen it and was getting things from a nearby cabinet.

"Jack, I'm fine really…" Natalie said not wanting him to do this.

Jack walked back over to her with the supplies in his hands. "Your fine now, but if that cuts get infected then you'll get very ill."

Jack sat down next to her and she noticed he had a bottle of rum along with a cloth and a bandage. "What's the rum for…?" She asked curiously.

Jack uncorked the bottle and put some rum on the cloth. "It will help clean out your cut." He replied simply.

Natalie watched as he put the cloth to her cut and she bit her lower lip in pain. He felt her gaze upon him and looked up only to meet her gaze. Jack slowly moved his face closer to hers until they were only an inch apart from each other. Just at that moment there was a knock at the door.

Jack moved away from Natalie and said. "Yes…?" The door opened and in walked Mr. Gibbs.

"Captain, I think you might want to see this." Jack stood up and followed Mr. Gibbs out, but before he left he said. "Stay here and what ever happens don't do anything stupid." Natalie frowned at this after he left.

She quickly grabbed the bandages Jack left on the bed and went into the washroom. Natalie took off her dress and put the bandages around her cut. Then hearing the door to the room burst open she quickly got dressed again and walked out of the washroom.

A strange pirate that wasn't one of Jack's crew grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. "Where are you taking me?" Natalie demanded, but her question was answered when the pirate pulled her out on deck. There she saw the whole crew tied up and Jack was tied up separately.

_Oh no, this is just like me dream._ Natalie thought horrified that it might come true and that she might lose Jack forever.


	8. Chapter 8

"There you are Natalie…I thought Jack would be hiding you away from me." Natalie turned to see John walking toward her.

"What do you want…?" She whispered once he was near enough to hear her.

"I told you what I want…you." He replied with an eerie smile that made Natalie feel uncomfortable.

"You can't have me …I refuse to go with you…" She replied sternly.

"You might want to rethink what you said." Natalie frowned at his reply. "If you refuse to go with me then everyone on this ship, that isn't on my side, will die including Jack." John now walked over to where Jack was standing. "But if you go with me I will spare them all…"

Natalie looked at Jack and then at John. She couldn't let Jack die besides she wasn't even sure if he still loved her, but she knew she loved him. She sighed and said. "Fine, I'll go with you…"

Jack looked liked he had been slapped in the face. His eyes were wide in surprised and his mouth was slightly open. John on the other hand was anything but surprised; he had on a smile that could be seen from a mile away.

"Good choice…now take her aboard the ship." John said to the pirate close to her.

"Wait…let me say good-bye to Jack, please…" Natalie begged hopping John would let her.

"Fine…but do it quickly…" John said.

Natalie walked up to Jack and said. "I'm sorry…please forgive me. You must understand that I would rather know you're alive and not have the privilege to see you, then knowing that you're dead." She said softly.

"I know…just wait for me I'll find you." He whispered so John wouldn't hear him.

Natalie frowned just as John pulled her away from Jack. "Time's up…now come one…" He pulled Natalie across a board that brought the two ships together and ordered the crew to set sail once everyone was on board. Natalie turned around and watched as The Black Pearl got smaller and smaller.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see John. "What do you want…?" She asked bitterly.

He only smiled at her and said. "Don't worry very soon you'll forget all about that pirate and we'll finally have peace." John said softly.

Natalie only turned her gaze toward the deck. She didn't want to forget Jack or start a new life with John, but right now she had no choice. "You may rest in my quarters if you're tired…" Natalie turned her gaze back to him and nodded. She then quickly retreated to his quarters only to fall asleep.

When Natalie awoke it was dark out. She went out on to the deck quietly, so as not to wake any of the crew. Natalie watched the ocean lost in thought and didn't notice that someone was standing behind her until they spoke.

"Beautiful night isn't it…?" She turned around startled and saw John.

"Why do you stalk me…?" She questioned.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright." John said innocently.

"Well don't…I can take care of myself." Natalie protested hopping he would leave her alone.

"You were thinking about that pirate weren't you?" He asked anger visible in his eyes.

"That pirate has a name, Jack, and what does it matter to you if I was thinking about him or not?" She said.

"It's my concern since you are to be my wife…" He said furiously.

"I told you before I'm not marrying you!" Natalie shouted.

John hit her across the face and she fell to her knees. He then wrapped his hand around her throat and said. "That pirate, Jack, cares for no one but himself. You have proof of that just look at what he did back in Port Royal. Do you really think he would be loyal to you?" With that he released his grip from her throat and went to his quarters leaving Natalie alone gasping and coughing for air.

Once she caught her breath she thought about what John has said. "Would he be loyal to me? He has been except for recently in Port Royal." Natalie said out loud to herself.

"_Yes, he has been loyal, but what if he was to do that every time a pretty face walked by would you be able to bare it?"_ A voice inside her head said.

"No, I couldn't…" She replied softly

"_Then why not let him go…you would be better off don't you think?"_ The voice asked her.

"I believe I might be better off, but would I be able to live without him?" She asked the voice.

"_We'll manage…we've done it before haven't we?"_ The voice replied back.

Natalie didn't answer instead she said. "Oh great, I'm having a conversation with my conscience, now I'm going insane."

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long I've been busy with school and if some of you are wondering if Natalie is going insane she isn't. She's just talking to herself basically and I'm sure we've all done that before.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: **Leaking Silicon **for your information I did see the movie Pirates of the Caribbean more then once actually and can you define fanfiction for me? I thought that fanfiction was about your fantasies on a certain character in a movie, book, etc. I understand that Jack was not a fatihful man, but that does not give you the reason to point that out in just my story. There are other stories out there that might make Jack a faithful man. Now for all you other readers out there enjoy the next chapter.

Natalie had been on John's ship for four days now and there was no sign of Jack at all. As each day went by her hope dwindled until now she had none left. Natalie thought that Jack had given up on her and went back to Port Royal to be with Jaclyn. The very thought of Jaclyn made Natalie's blood boil, but even if he was with her there was nothing she could do to stop them. She was condemned to a life of misery and she had no say in it what so ever.

For those four days Natalie shut herself up in John's quarters and sometimes only went out at night hoping to catch a glimpse of Jack's ship, but every time she did there was nothing there. On the fourth day of being on John's ship Natalie was in his quarters as usual when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes…?" She asked softly sitting by the window and staring out at the sea.

"Natalie won't you come out and get some air or even eat something?" John asked as he entered the room. In the past days aboard the ship Natalie had eaten hardly anything and was getting skinny. Also since Natalie was in the room a lot of the time her skin was turning pale.

"No, I'm fine…" Was her simple reply to his question.

"But you must eat something you will wither away and die if you don't eat." He said getting desperate.

She didn't answer him. Was that what she was really doing? Starving herself, so she would be able to get out of her misery or was it because she missed Jack? Natalie sighed out of frustration. She didn't know anymore and she didn't care to know what was happening to her.

John came over to the side of her chair and knelt down. "What am I doing wrong? I will make you the happiest woman on earth." He whispered.

Natalie turned her gaze toward him and for a second she saw Jack instead of John, which made her blink twice. "There is only one person that will make me happy and you're not him." She said with a small smile and returned her gaze back to the window.

"You're still head over heels for that pirate! Natalie I thought we went through this he's not coming for you. He would rather be with that woman in Port Royal named Jaclyn then be with you." A tear fell from Natalie's eye as she remembered the argument Jack and her had before John kidnapped her.

Flashback 

"Jack she loves you to death and here you are kissing her friend! No wonder why Natalie hasn't been talking to you all day. I hope you have the decency to go and apologize to her." Elizabeth said to Jack.

Natalie smiled Elizabeth was always trying to protect her, but this time Natalie didn't think it would work. "Elizabeth, save your breath. Mr. Sparrow doesn't have the decency to apologize or do the right thing when it comes to women. He's just a pirate after all since when did he ever know how to treat a woman right?" She said and left the room without another word to either of them.

As she left she heard footsteps behind her and then someone grabbing her arm and turning her around. "What's with all the formalities, love?" Jack asked.

"Maybe it's because I don't want anything to do with you, but I'm sure Jaclyn does so why don't you go to her?" Natalie replied coldly.

"What are you saying?" Jack asked.

Natalie sighed. "What I'm saying is you have to make a choice it's me or Jaclyn and right now it looks like your choosing Jaclyn." She said trying to remain calm.

Just as Jack was about to say something a maid came in. "Oh, Miss Natalie this just came for you." The maid handed the letter to Natalie and left the room.

"It looks like you have choice's to make also love, so before I make my decision you have to have your priorities straightened out." He smiled smugly and left the room.

End of Flashback 

Natalie sat still staring out the window, tears streaming down her face and oblivious to the world around her. By now John had left the room thinking that Natalie didn't want to see him at the moment.

"If only you knew who the letter was from…" Natalie whispered out loud to herself.

She was now sobbing uncontrollably and thought she saw a black ship in the distance. But pushed the thought out of her mind for a few reasons. The main reason was that she thought she was going insane until Natalie heard men shouting about a ship in the distance and the sound of cannon fire.

Natalie turned her head towards the door just as John entered the room. He walked over to her and said. "You must forgive me for doing this, but it is for your own good." As he said this he tied her hands and legs to the chair. Just as he had finished tying her down the door opened again, but Natalie couldn't see who it was since her chair was facing the window and she was tied down.

"Where is she…?" The voice asked.

"Why…so you can just break her heart? She is considerably happy with me and I won't let you take her away from me again." John said hate visible in his eyes.

Then it hit her that was Jack's ship that she had seen and it was Jack who was speaking to John. Natalie tried desperately to somehow untie the ropes that held her to the chair, but she was unsuccessful. "Jack…" She said hoping it was him.

"Natalie…" She heard him say.

"What are you going to do? She won't go with you not after what you did to her." John said bitterly.

Natalie heard a pistol being cocked and she only hopped that it was Jack. "What about what you did to her? You took her from her home and her family, tried to marry her and kidnapped her from me."

"You won't get her…" Natalie saw John pull something out of his pocket and then heard a gunshot. She closed her eyes praying that it wasn't Jack as she heard a body hit the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Natalie felt someone touch her hand and she opened her eyes to see Jack untying the ropes. "You're alright…" She said breathlessly

He looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "I'm fine…but you look terrible." Jack frowned, as he looked her over. "What has he done to you? Well, I'm sure it's nothing Elizabeth can't cure."

"She's here…with you…?" Natalie asked as Jack helped her up.

"That's why I was late. I had gone back to Port Royal to get her and Will." He replied softly.

"So you didn't leave me…" Natalie whispered happily.

"No…now we have to get off this ship Elizabeth has been worried about you." Jack walked to the door with Natalie behind him, but as she left the room Natalie turned back and saw John's lifeless body an the floor.

Once both Natalie and Jack were on The Black Pearl Elizabeth came up to Natalie and said. "What happened to you? You're so pale and thin…" Elizabeth said astonished at what happened to her sister.

"Well, it's nice to see you to Elizabeth…" Natalie said with a smile and hugged her sister.

"Oh, Natalie thank goodness you're alright…" Came a voice from behind her and Natalie turned only to be pulled into an embrace by Jaclyn.

"Jaclyn, you came to…?" Natalie said trying her best not to be rude to her. _Why am I not surprised? _She thought.

"Oh, when Jack told me about what had happened to you I wanted to help. So he told me to come with him." She replied rather happily.

Natalie put on one of her fake smiles and said "Oh, how wonderful…" Just as Jaclyn started walking away.

Elizabeth put her arm around Natalie's shoulders and said. "Are you alright your shaking?"

She turned to her and said. "Yes, I just need to be alone for a while…" Elizabeth nodded and showed her to the room she would be staying in.

A while later there was a knock on the door. "Yes…?" Natalie asked. Jack walked in and sat down in a chair that was across from the bed, which Natalie was sitting on.

"What's bothering you…?" He asked simply.

"Nothing is bothering me I'm perfectly fine." She lied.

"Natalie, when I found you in John's cabin your face was stained with tears. What's troubling you?" Jack asked sounding concerned.

Natalie sighed and said. "Do you remember the argument we had the day I was kidnapped?" Jack nodded.

"Well, then I'm sure you remember telling me to set my priorities straight and I have Jack. You were the one who needed to get your priorities straight and make a decision on who you wanted. You still have to make that decision…" Natalie said softly.

"That's what has been bothering you…?" Jack asked.

"No, there's more. The other thing that has been bothering me is Jaclyn. She's been all over you and yet you don't seem to mind it one bit. It makes me wonder what went on between you two while I was kidnapped." She said not looking at him.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. "What did I do wrong? Should I have stayed in Port Royal instead of going with you? Should I not have sat at your bedside when you were shot?" Natalie said quietly trying her hardest not to cry.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Will walked in. "Jack we need you up on deck." Will said and then left the room in a hurry. Jack got up and left the room without another word to Natalie.

After Jack left Natalie lay down on the bed and cried until she passed out. She awoke hours later and went up on deck to find out that it was dark out. Natalie walked to the edge of the ship and looked out toward the horizon and then down at the water.

"Just jump…no one will know…no one's here…" A voice in her head said.

_What's the point jumping it's not going to solve anything. _Natalie thought.

"Yes, if you jump, you drown and then you won't have to worry about seeing Jaclyn and Jack together." The voice responded.

_Even if I do commit suicide Jack would probably go with Jaclyn after I'm dead, so there's no point in doing it. _Natalie thought back.

"Natalie…what are you doing out here?" Natalie turned around and saw Elizabeth standing behind her.

"I just came out to get some air. Can I ask you something?" Natalie asked and turned back to watch the ocean.

"Sure, go ahead…" Elizabeth said walking over and standing next to her sister.

"I know you have seen Jack with Jaclyn and I want to know what you think of it?" She asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but I know it's nothing serious." Elizabeth said looking at Natalie. "Why, do you fear it is?"

Natalie nodded. "Yea, earlier today I had told him that it bothered me seeing them together and he never gave me an answer." She said sadly looking at her sister for an answer.

"Well, I'll tell you this…if Jack didn't have some type of feelings for you he wouldn't have saved you from John." Elizabeth said and walked away leaving Natalie alone on the deck. Natalie stood there a bit longer thinking over what her sister had said and then finally went to bed.

The next morning Natalie was feeling a bit better and went up on deck to find Elizabeth, but the first thing she saw was Jack with his arm around Jaclyn's waist. She wanted to go back below deck and just feel miserable, but something in her mind told her otherwise and she just ignored it.

Natalie found Elizabeth leaning on the side of the ship looking at the horizon. "Hey, you okay…?" Natalie asked Elizabeth.

"Yea, I'm fine I just had to get away from them. "Elizabeth made a motion toward Jack and Jaclyn. "You look a lot better today…"

"Yea, I guess after our conversation last night I realized that I don't need Jack to live and that he can choose whoever he wishes." Natalie said feeling a bit better as she said this.

Elizabeth smiled. "Well, I'm glad you realized that…"

Natalie gave a small smile and said. "Yea, that's why I'm going to go back to Port Royal." She said softly so no one heard her.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're what…?" Elizabeth asked astonished.

"I'm going to go back to Port Royal." Natalie repeated.

"Why…?" Elizabeth questioned.

Natalie shrugged. "I just don't think I belong here anymore." She said looking over at Jack and Jaclyn.

Elizabeth nodded sadly. "I understand why you want to leave. Have you told Jack yet?"

Natalie shook her head. "No, I will as soon as he pry his arms off Jaclyn." She said bitterly.

"Well, that doesn't look like it will be happening anytime soon, so why don't you go up to him and ask to speak with him alone." Elizabeth said turning her gaze toward Jack and Jaclyn. She knew how much it hurt Natalie to look at them like that.

"I guess…well here goes…" Natalie took a deep breath and walked over to where Jack and Jaclyn were.

"Jack, I need to speak with you privately…" Natalie said softly. Jack nodded and whispered something to Jaclyn before following Natalie.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" He asked curiously.

"I want to go back to Port Royal because I feel like I just don't belong her." Natalie replied finding it easier to talk to the sea then to him.

"But you do belong here you've been on this ship before and Elizabeth is here." Jack said trying to convince her stay.

"And so is Jaclyn…" She said bitterly.

"I should have known this was about Jaclyn." He said softly.

"What does that mean!" Natalie said angrily turning her gaze to Jack.

"Nothing it's just that's all you've been talking about lately." He replied.

"Well maybe if she wasn't all over you then I wouldn't be talking about her and maybe if she didn't come with Elizabeth and Will I also wouldn't be talking about her." Natalie said trying to remain calm.

"So you're saying it was my fault she decided to help rescue you?" Jack said getting a little annoyed.

"You're the one who let on the ship to begin with." Natalie said getting irritated at him for sticking up for Jaclyn.

Jack shook his head in irritation and walked away from her. Natalie watched him walk away, but quickly followed him. "Just say it…" She said.

Jack turned around making Natalie almost run into him. "Say what; what do you want me to say?" He said now completely agitated with her.

"Say you don't love me and I will go back to Port Royal. You will never hear or see me again. If you truly do love me just say it." Natalie said softly.

Jack took a step closer to her, so their faces were about an inch apart. "I don't love you…are you happy now?" As he said this the whole crew got silent their attention now on the conversation that Jack and Natalie were having.

"Yes, but answer me one thing. Have you ever loved me?" She asked curious of the answer, but yet at the same time she feared it.

"At one point, yes…then someone else came along." Jack said quietly.

"Jaclyn…am I right I mean that's the only other person you've been with at the moment." Natalie said trying so hard not to lash out at him. Jack didn't say anything instead he walked away.

"You'll take me to Port Royal then?" Natalie asked.

"Yes…" Was the response she got. She looked around the ship, the crew was getting back to work, Elizabeth looked at Jack hoping he would change his mind, Will looked upset as well and Jaclyn looked like the happiest person on board the ship.

Natalie sighed and looked out over the ocean. She was going home, but was it what she really wanted? Was it even what Jack really wanted? _I guess no one will know what he wants now…_ Natalie thought.

It took Natalie five days to get to Port Royal. Those last few days on The Black Pearl were boring. Jack and Natalie had not spoken to each other since their argument and Natalie tried to stay as far away from Jack as possible. Elizabeth was upset because she was afraid that she might never again see Natalie now that Natalie and Jack weren't talking. Will was also equally as upset as Elizabeth. Jaclyn couldn't careless that Natalie was leaving. To her she had won the fight, she had gotten the one Natalie cared for most and was happy about it. As for Jack no one really knew how he felt about all of this.

Late that night in the fifth day Port Royal could be seen from the ship. Natalie sighed and looked at Jack, who was steering the ship and then looked back at the small port of Port Royal. In a few short minutes the ship docked without being seen in Port Royal's harbor.

Elizabeth quickly hugged her sister and said. "I will miss you…"

Natalie gave a small smile. "I will too…" She then quietly and quickly got off the ship. Once Natalie was far enough she turned around and watched The Black Pearl leave the harbor and as she watched a tear slide down her cheek, but Natalie quickly wiped it away.

Natalie then started walking home thinking about what had happened to her in the last five days. She was just about home when she heard a noise behind her. Natalie quickly turned around and she thought someone ran into the nearest alley, but she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her so she didn't follow. Instead she quickened her pace and made it home safely where her father greeted her.

"Natalie I heard that John had kidnapped you. Are you alright?" He asked sounding very concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine he didn't hurt me…" She said as her father embraced her.

"How did you get away from him?" Governor Swann asked curiously.

"Jack Sparrow saved me…" Natalie said softly.

"Well, you must be tired…your room is all ready for you." He said and Natalie went straight to her room, collapsed on the bed and quickly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry this one is so short I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

It had been exactly two weeks since Natalie arrived back in Port Royal. Natalie had been surprisingly happy now that she wasn't with Jack over even around Jaclyn. There was only one thing that bothered her though. She has been seeing a strange figure that has been following her around.

Natalie got up early the next morning and put on her most elegant dress. There was a ceremony being held at the fort and Natalie's father had insisted on her going. After she had gotten dressed a maid entered the room.

"Miss Natalie, your father is waiting downstairs for you." Natalie nodded and went downstairs to meet her father.

"Natalie, you look stunning…" Her father said as she came down the stairs. Natalie had on a light blue dress. The dress had a low-neck line and it had half sleeves, which had ruffles on the end.

"Are you ready to leave?" Governor Swann asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I am…" Natalie replied and followed her father out to the carriage.

The ceremony was long and boring. Natalie found that her mind kept wandering even though she tried her hardest to pay attention. After the ceremony there was a small reception. Natalie escaped talking to anyone and went to an outside part of the fort, which happened to be where Commodore Norrington proposed to her sister.

She stood there looking out at the sea until she heard a voice behind her. "Miss Swann…?"

Natalie turned around and saw a young man about her age standing there. He had tan skin, brown hair and light brown eyes. "Yes…?" She asked him.

"I wanted to see if you were alright. You've been standing there for a little bit, now." The man replied showing his concern.

"I appreciate your concern Mr.-"

"Cunningham, Ryan Cunningham…" Ryan told her.

Natalie gave him a small smile. "Mr. Cunningham, like I said I appreciate your concern, but it is not needed." She said softly.

"Why is that Miss Swann?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Because I can take care of myself." Natalie replied with a smile, which made him smile as well.

"If you excuse me I'm afraid I have to leave you." Mr. Cunningham bowed to her and then left.

Natalie smiled and watched him leave. Once he was out of sight she turned her attention back towards the ocean.

"You thought you could get rid of me, well I'm back and I'm going to kill you." Natalie jumped at the sound of a voice in her ear. She spun around and saw John standing right behind her.

"H-How did you survive?" Natalie asked a bit afraid.

"I have my ways…" He whispered.

Natalie backed up until she reached the edge. "You wouldn't really kill me, would you?" She asked hoping someone would see what was going on.

"Try me…" John then pushed Natalie backwards causing her to lose her balance and fall into the ocean below.

Natalie felt herself sink to the ocean floor. She tried desperately to reach the surface, but her dress was weighing her down.

_I guess this is it. I'm going to die._ Natalie thought as she started to get light headed from lack of air.

Just before Natalie passed out she felt someone wrap his or her arms around her waist and bring her to the surface.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry I didn't update this weekend I was to lazy and I had a lot of homework, but i managed to update today instead.

"She isn't breathing…" Natalie heard a woman say softly.

"Move…" A man replied.

Natalie then felt air being pushed into her lungs. After about three times of this she felt something cold rise up in her throat making her cough. She rolled onto her side and coughed it up. Slightly opening her eyes she saw that what she had just coughed up was water. Taking in a few deep breaths of air Natalie rolled onto her back and frowned. The man that she had heard talking before was Jack and he had a look of concern on his face.

"Jack…" Natalie said softly.

"Are you alright…?" He asked sounding concerned.

"I think so…" She said sitting up and finally noticing Elizabeth.

"Natalie, what happened?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"I was pushed off the cliff by John." Natalie said looking at Jack for some type of response.

"I thought Jack had shot him." Elizabeth said also looking at Jack.

"I did…if he's here then your in more danger then you were before." Jack said as he helped her to her feet.

"I will go and alert father of what has happened." Elizabeth said and left both Natalie and Jack alone.

"Thank you for saving me." Natalie said to Jack once Elizabeth was gone.

He gave a small smile and said. "Your welcome…"

"I guess I should go home. Elizabeth might be there by the time I get there." Natalie said and started to leave, but Jack stopped her.

"I don't think you should be walking around like that." Natalie looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing just her chemise. "Here…" Jack wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and led her up the dock.

Once they got back to Natalie's house they found that Elizabeth and her father had not gotten back yet. Natalie went upstairs to change out of her wet chemise. Just as she was buttoning up her dress she heard the door open. Quickly she finished buttoning the dress and came out from behind the screen to see Jack.

"Your jacket is on the bed…" Natalie said.

Jack took his jacket from the bed and put it on. "Why did you come back?" She asked him softly.

"I came back to drop off Elizabeth and Will." He said.

Natalie walked over to the window and looked out at the town of Port Royal. "Oh… and what about Jaclyn are you dropping her off here as well?" She asked curiously.

"No, I'm not…she has asked to stay on the ship." Jack replied quietly.

Natalie felt like someone had ripped her heart out of her chest and stepped on it. All she could say was "Oh…"

There was a knock on the door and a maid came in. "Miss Natalie, your father and sister have arrived." Natalie walked past Jack and followed the maid downstairs and into the living room where her father greeted her.

"Oh, Natalie thank god your alright." Her father said embracing her. "Have you met Mr. Cunningham? He insisted on coming to see how you were."

"Yes I have met him, but only briefly." Natalie said as Mr. Cunningham took her hand and kissed it.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted with, come along Elizabeth." Governor Swann said as he left the room with Elizabeth behind him.

"I am glad to see you are alright." He said kindly. "May I ask who rescued you?"

"A pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow." Natalie replied.

"I have heard much about him. There are rumors around that say he is in love with the governor's youngest daughter." The way he said this made Natalie feel like she was on trail.

"Well, if you wanted to find out if the rumors are true you would have to ask him." Natalie replied hoping he wouldn't push the matter.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Mr. Cunningham said quietly.

"Mr. Cunningham since when do I have to inform you of my business?" Natalie asked curiously.

He smiled making Natalie's heart stop in its tracks. "It was only a question Miss Swann. There's no reason to get upset over it."

Natalie returned the smile. "I'm sorry it's just I feel like everyone is in my business lately. If you must know though the answer is no, I don't love Jack Sparrow." She said softly.

What Natalie didn't know is that Jack was standing in the doorway and heard what she had said.


	14. Chapter 14

Ryan was the first to notice Jack's presence. "I believe I should take my leave since you have a visitor." Ryan said quietly and left the room.

Natalie turned around and saw Jack standing in the doorway. "Jack…" She said softly.

"Who was he…?" Jack asked emotionless.

"His name is Ryan Cunningham and I just met him this morning." Natalie explained. "What, what's the mater?"

"Nothing, it's just that I heard the whole conversation you and Mr. Cunningham had." Jack said bitterly and left the room to go outside.

Natalie quickly followed him. "Wait, what about all the time you spent with Jaclyn?" Natalie said finally catching up to Jack.

Jack turned around to face her. "That was different…"

"How different Jack? I only had a conversation with Mr. Cunningham where you, who knows what you did with Jaclyn." Natalie said getting infuriated.

"If you must know I never did anything with Jaclyn." He said irritated.

"Well how was I supposed to know that? Every time I saw you Jaclyn was around or you two were kissing each other." Natalie sat down on the nearby bench just as her eyes started to well up with tears. " I hurt, Jack every time I saw you with her." She said as the tears slowly slid down her face.

Jack sat down next to her and said. "I never meant to hurt you…" He said softly.

"I wish I could believe you…I want to believe you, but I can't. I'm afraid to trust you…" Natalie said quietly.

"I understand…" Jack said sadly and left Natalie alone.

Natalie put her head in her hands. _Maybe I should never have gotten involved with him. _She thought.

"Natalie are you alright…?" Someone asked.

Natalie looked up to see her sister standing in front of her. "Jack and I had an argument." She said softly.

"So I heard…" Elizabeth said as she sat down next to Natalie.

"I don't know what to believe. Should I believe what I see or what he tells me?" Natalie asked quietly.

"That's not my decision to make." She replied.

"I know…I should never have gotten involved with a pirate." Natalie said softly.

Elizabeth took Natalie's hand and held it in hers. "Some things are not meant to happen. Maybe you were never supposed to be with Jack." She said soothingly.

Natalie sighed. "Perhaps your right…"

Elizabeth smiled. "Now why don't you go upstairs and rest. You've had a difficult day."

Natalie nodded and went upstairs to her room where she fell asleep.

When Natalie awoke from her sleep it was dark out. The window to her small balcony was open and she would have closed it, but she saw a dark figure looming in the shadows.

"Who are you…?" Natalie asked her voice shaking.

The figure didn't answer instead it came closer to her. Natalie wanted to get up and rush out of the room, but she was so petrified that she couldn't move. As the figure got closer it pulled out a pistol. Natalie heard someone scream and after a few seconds she realized that the person who screamed was her. Seconds later she heard footsteps coming down the hall at a fast pace. The figure cocked the pistol just as the door opened. Natalie turned to see Jack standing in the doorway, but when she turned back to see who the figure was it was gone.

"Natalie, are you alright?" Jack asked concern visible in his voice. He walked over and sat on the bed.

"Yes, I'm fine…" She replied softly. Natalie felt herself start to shake as she thought of what might have happened.

Jack pulled her close and Natalie rested her head on his shoulder. "I fear that one of these days I'm going to be killed." Natalie whispered.

"No, I wouldn't let that happen…" He replied quietly.


	15. Chapter 15

Natalie quickly lifted her head off Jack's shoulder just as she heard more footsteps coming down the hall. "Natalie…" Elizabeth said as she walked into the room followed by her father.

"What happened…?" Governor Swann asked looking from Natalie to Jack.

"She was attacked by someone." Jack replied.

Governor Swann nodded fear could clearly be seen on his face. "Natalie, do you think its John?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Yes, he said he wanted to kill me." Natalie replied.

"In the morning I will talk to Commodore Norrington about the situation and see what we can do to keep you safe. As for now I don't think the person will come back, but just incase someone should stay with you." Governor Swann said.

"Father that's not necessary…I will be fine." Natalie said softly not wanting anyone to stay with her even though she was still afraid.

"As you wish…" Her father said not wanting to argue with her and then left the room.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, you can go back to bed." Natalie said with a small smile on her face.

Elizabeth returned the smile and left the room. Once Elizabeth left the room Jack got up off the bed and headed for the door, but before he could get there Natalie grabbed his arm.

"Stay…please…" Natalie whispered hopping he would.

Jack nodded and said. "Alright, I'll stay if you want me to."

"I do unless of course you would rather be with someone else or be somewhere else." She replied as Jack sat down next to her.

"Of course not, love…" He replied while lying down.

Natalie frowned Jack had not called her 'love' since…well since the first argument they had and she was puzzled at his sudden change in behavior. She shook the thought off and returned her attention back to Jack, who now had his eyes closed. Natalie lie down next to him and put her head on his chest. She smiled to herself when she felt him jump for her touch. As Natalie drifted off to sleep she felt Jack wrap his arm around her waist.

**Dream**

Natalie arrived in Port Royal around midday and went straight home, where she first met Elizabeth. "It's so good to see you again." Elizabeth replied happily.

"It seems like forever since we last saw each other. Have you seen Jack?" Natalie asked. She couldn't help it she just had to ask the question.

"He's outside…" Elizabeth replied and Natalie quickly went out to find him when she came upon voices.

"She doesn't love you like I do Jack. Why can't you see that?" A voice asked.

"How do you know what she wants?" Jack replied.

"Because I'm her friend and saw her with Ryan Cunningham." The voice replied bitterly.

"Jaclyn, leave me alone right now…" Jack said softly and Natalie heard Jaclyn walking away.

When Natalie thought it was a good time to show herself she walked up to Jack and said. "Hi…"

Jack jumped at the sound of a voice, but when he saw who it was he embraced her and said. "I'm glad your back…"

Natalie smiled. "I am too…"

**End Of Dream**

Natalie sat up and realized that she was still in her room. She turned around and saw Jack still asleep. Natalie gently put her head back on Jack's chest, but she didn't fall sleep. For some reason Jaclyn came to her mind and she remembered the time when Jaclyn stole her old boyfriend.

**Flashback**

It was a bright sunny day and Natalie was going to meet her boyfriend, Mike down at the docks. When she got there though. Natalie saw that Jaclyn was with him and they were talking. Natalie crept closer to them to hear what they were saying.

"Oh come on it doesn't look like she's coming any time soon." Jaclyn said.

"She will be coming anytime now." Mike replied trying not to fall for any of Jaclyn's antics.

Jaclyn sighed. "Well, at least admit that I'm better than Natalie." She said innocently.

Mike smiled. "Fine, I will admit that you're better than Natalie," He replied.

"So then come with me…!" Jaclyn said happily already knowing the answer.

"Alright fine but only because I love you." Mike replied with a smile.

Natalie felt her heart break. A man who she thought loved her had just said he loved another woman, her best friend. As quickly as Natalie came she left and quickly went home while tears threatened to spill.

End of Flashback 

Natalie sighed as she remembered that dreadful day. She didn't want to remember it, but she had no choice since it was happening all over again. As she thought about it Natalie felt someone brush her hair back. She lifted her head and saw that Jack was awake.

"Morning love…" Jack said softly.

Natalie smiled softly and replied. "Morning…thank you for staying with me." Natalie said as she got up to get dressed.

"Your welcome…"Jack simply replied.

Once Natalie got dressed she went downstairs while Jack left. _Probably to find Jaclyn._ Natalie thought as she watched him leave. She sat in the living room eating breakfast and reading a novel when she heard someone laugh. Natalie looked up just in time to see Jack walk in with Jaclyn.

_Oh great look who's back and so soon too. I guess she wasn't too hard to find. _Natalie thought. She tried her best to ignore them and get back to her novel, but they were so loud.

"Oh Jack, your so funny…" Jaclyn said still laughing. Natalie had to bite her tongue to keep from yelling at them. It wasn't the fact that they were loud that was bothering Natalie it was how Jack could go from being so caring and concerned with her, but then be with Jaclyn only seconds later.

"Once Jaclyn stopped laughing she said. "So she was attacked and thinks that it's John. Well, I have news for her it could be anyone, she only thinks it's him because of what he's done to her." She said rudely.

"What are you implying?" Natalie asked coldly. She had made her way to the doorway while Jaclyn was still talking.

"Nothing…" Jaclyn replied quickly.

"Why don't you keep your nose out of my business?" She replied dangerously. Natalie walked by them and glared at Jaclyn as she did. She went outside and soon heard footsteps behind her.

Already knowing who it was she said. "I really don't want to talk right now Jack."

"Well, just hear me out." He said catching up to her as she walked into town.

"Do I have a choice…?" She asked rather bitterly.

"Not really…no…" Jack replied only taking a few seconds to think it over.

"Then go ahead…" Natalie said not really wanting to hear his excuses for Jaclyn's behavior.

"Jaclyn didn't mean what she said." He said quickly.

"Since when do you know what Jaclyn wants?" Natalie asked curiously.

"I don't-"

"Then why are you apologizing for her?" She asked before Jack could finish his sentence.

"Why are you getting so touchy about all of this?" Natalie stopped walking when Jack asked the question. She had hopped that she wouldn't have to tell him why she hated Jaclyn so much, but Natalie figured he would find out sooner or later.

"A few years ago, before I met you, I was seeing someone else and Jaclyn took him from me when she knew I loved him. It broke my heart to see them together." Natalie explained softly.

"So you fear that she will do that to you again." Jack said.

Natalie shook her head. "No because she already has." She continued walking leaving a bewildered Jack standing in the road.

Natalie mistakenly turned down an alley because she was thinking of Jack and what had went on that night. She only stopped walking when she reached the end of the alley.

" Oh great a dead end…" She said softly to her self.

Natalie then heard footsteps behind her. Before she could turn around to see who it was she was hit in the head with something causing her to black out.


	16. Chapter 16

Natalie woke up in a strange room the next morning with a terrible headache. She stumbled over to the window and saw that she was on a ship. Quickly she went to the door only to find that it had been locked. Now Natalie started to panic she had no idea what she was doing on a ship, she had no clue where she was going and she had no idea who had kidnapped her.

_What am I going to do? I have no way to get out of here. _She thought just as she heard footsteps coming towards the door. Just as the door started to open Natalie quickly went to sit in the bed.

"I see your awake…that's a good sign." A voice said.

"You…you did this, you brought me here!" Natalie said seeing that the person who entered the room was John.

"I had to get you away from that terrible place you call home." He said acting concerned.

"Why!" Natalie asked.

"Sooner or later you would have died there. They were tearing you apart that Jack Sparrow and his new lover Jaclyn." John explained to her.

"How do you know their lovers?" She asked curiously.

"Oh please, have you seen the way they have been acting. Bringing her places and acting the way he does around her. I highly doubt that Jaclyn is just another flame." He said moving closer to her.

"So you think he really does love her." Natalie said softly.

"I know he loves her, but if you come with me I will make sure nothing like this will ever happen to you again." Natalie felt something in her heart telling her not to give up on Jack.

"I can't go with you…I won't go with you…I don't love you." She replied.

"You still have faith that Jack will come to rescue you or take you back…your pathetic. You're so hung over on just one man that you can't see if another one loves you." John reached out to touch her, but Natalie backed away from him.

"Don't touch me…" Natalie spat growing fearful of John.

"Have it your way then. You will stay in this room until you change your mind." He said and slammed the door behind him as he left the room.

Natalie lay down on the bed fearful of what might happen to her on this ship. No one knew she had been kidnapped and it might be a few days by the time they realize it. By then who knows where this ship will be by then.

A week had gone by and there was no sign of Jack or anyone. Natalie lay on the bed curled up in a ball because she was hurting not just emotionally but physically also. After John had locked her in the room he came back a couple of hours later and asked her again if she would go with him, but Natalie's answer remained the same. John had gotten furious with her and beat her. Now Natalie has bruises all over her body as well as cuts.

As she heard footsteps approaching the door she prepared herself mentally for what was going to come next. The door to her room opened and in stepped John. Natalie quickly sat up and tried to back away from him, but he was too quick for her.

He grabbed Natalie by her throat and asked. "Has your answer changed…?"

"No…" Natalie managed to choke out.

John released his grip on her throat and before Natalie knew what was going on John had slapped her across the face. "I don't understand why you would choose that pirate over me." He said furious.

"Maybe because he takes better care of me then you do." Natalie replied rudely.

John slapped her again. "I would take better care of you if choose to be with me!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I don't want to be with you…" She said softly.

Out of John's frustration he left the room. Once Natalie was positive that he wasn't coming back she got up and went into the washroom. There she took a look at the damage John had done to her face. The left side of her face was turning bright red, but there was no sign that it would turn into a bruise.

_I have to get out of here some how because if I don't sooner or later I'm going to die. _She thought to herself.

As she was putting some warm water on the sore side of her face Natalie heard yelling up on the deck. She tried to make out what they were saying but the voices were soon drowned out by the sound of cannon fire. Natalie quickly went to the door only to find it locked like always. She sat on the bed thinking of a way to get out when she heard footsteps approach the door.

_Oh no not again…_Natalie thought praying that it wasn't John.

When the door opened Natalie was prepared to see John, but instead she saw Jack. "What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

"Coming to rescue you of course…" Jack walked over to her and noticed that one side of her face was red. He gently stroked that side of her face and said. "What has he done to you?"

"It's a long story…I'll explain later…" Natalie replied.

Jack nodded, took her hand and led her to the deck where Natalie saw John's crew fighting with Jack's crew. "Natalie, you must get to my ship as quickly as you can." Jack said.

"What about you…?" She asked looking at him concerned.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine." He quickly kissed her and then said. "Now go…"

Natalie did as she was told and quickly went to the other of the ship while trying her best to dodge fights between the crew members. She was almost at the side of the ship when someone grabbed her arm. Natalie turned around and saw John holding onto her arm.

"You're not going anywhere…" He said.

"Let me go!" Natalie said trying to break free of his grip, but it was useless. She looked around for Jack, but he was battling with another pirate. Before Natalie knew what had happened she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down at her stomach and saw a dagger sticking out of it.

"If I can't have you then no one can." John whispered in her ear. He then pushed the dagger in farther causing Natalie to wince in pain. John pushed the dagger as far as it would go. "Not even that Jack Sparrow."

Just as John had said this there was a gunshot. John's mouth gaped open and a trickle of blood came out of the side of his mouth. Once he hit the deck Natalie saw who had shot him, Jack. Natalie felt her legs give way and she fell forward, but Jack was there to catch her.

"I don't think I'm going to make it Jack." She said softly.

Jack didn't look at her face, but looked at the wound she had. "Don't be foolish; love of course your going to make it. All we need to do is pull the dagger out."

He made a move to pull the dagger out, but Natalie stopped him. "No…please don't…it hurts…" She begged.

"I have to love…" Jack replied softly. "Just look at me and no where else, understand?"

Natalie nodded in agreement and focused her attention on Jack. Jack wrapped his hand around the handle of the dagger and pulled it out. Natalie cried out in pain and buried her head in Jack's chest. Once the pain had reduced a bit Natalie looked up at Jack and blacked out.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I kind of have writer's block on what should happen next.

Natalie lay on the bed only half awake. Her eyes were shut, but she could hear what was going on around her. Natalie heard the shuffling of feet and a voice say. "Captain aren't you going to leave this room. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"No, I'm not certain she's fine until she wakes up. I'm afraid to lose her Gibbs and I'm afraid I may already have." Natalie recognized the voice to belong to Jack.

"You did all you could, Captain…it's up to her now. Natalie has to decide if she wants to live or die." Gibbs said quietly.

Jack sighed. "I can't imagine why she would want to live after what I've done to her." He said softly.

"If she loves you as much as she says she does then perhaps she'll pull through." Gibbs replied as he left the room.

Natalie felt Jack take her hand in his. "Will you forgive me…?" He whispered.

Natalie took a deep breath and then suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She scrunched up her face in pain and she her free hand immediately went to the wound. "Natalie…?" Jack asked.

"Jack…it hurts so bad." Natalie said breathlessly.

"I know love just try to remain still." Jack said trying to help her the best he could.

Natalie tried her best to remain still and the pain ceased for the time being. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jack. "Jack, I need you to do something…" She said softly.

"Anything…" He replied.

"If I die will you tell Elizabeth that I will miss her terribly and can you take my body back to Port Royal?" Natalie said hopping he would agree.

"Don't say things like that your not going to die." Jack said sorrowfully.

Natalie squeezed his hand. "Will you do this for me, please?" She begged.

Jack nodded in agreement. "You aren't going to die, Natalie…" He whispered.

"Jack don't be foolish my wound is too deep to heal." Natalie said as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Is your wound to deep or are you just giving up on life?" He asked inquisitively.

Natalie took in a shaky breath and said. "Perhaps both…I just don't see the point in living anymore when I have been broken twice. I suppose you've never been heartbroken before have you, Jack?" She said softly.

"No…" He simply replied.

"Then you wouldn't know what it feels like to be heartbroken, but I want you to know that I love you and I always will." Natalie whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I love you…" Jack whispered and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I've been a bit busy, but here is the next chapter!

Natalie felt herself drift away from the world she was so familiar with and slowly drift into a whole another world. As she got farther and farther away she heard voices.

"What happened to her?" A female voice asked sounding worried.

"She was stabbed by John…" Another voice replied softly.

"She will make it won't she?" The woman asked quietly.

The other voice didn't respond. "Jack…!" The woman said getting upset.

"I don't know Elizabeth…the wound should heal fine. There is nothing we can do…she has to pull through on her own." Jack replied sadly.

Elizabeth sighed heavily. "What if she doesn't make through?" Her voice was unsettled like she knew that Natalie wasn't going to make it.

"I don't know…" He simply replied. Natalie then heard a door shut and a chair being dragged from what sounded like across the room.

"Don't die on me, Natalie please don't die on me." Jack's voice was faint and hard to hear. It sounded like she was getting farther and farther away from them. She tried to call his name, but she couldn't speak no sound came from her mouth. It was useless she was leaving the world behind only to end up in a completely different one.

A few seconds later everything was white and she was standing in a white room. Natalie started to panic she had no idea where she was. _Am I dead? _She thought to herself.

"No, you're not dead…" A soft and comforting voice said from behind her. Natalie turned around to see a young woman with light brown hair and light brown eyes. In Natalie's opinion the woman was beautiful.

"Who are you?" Natalie asked curiously.

"My name is Kate and I've been watching you for sometime now. I know all about the pain you're going through, I know about Jack and Jaclyn and how much it hurts you to see them together." She said softly.

Natalie frowned. "Well if I'm not dead then where am I?" She asked sounding a bit worried.

"You're on the border lines of life and death." Kate replied quietly.

"Border lines? I'm dieing then?" She asked confused.

"Yes, you are dieing but you have a choice do you want to live or die?" Kate asked calmly.

"I'm not sure what I want anymore. I've been put through so much pain I'm not sure if I even want to go on." Natalie said sadly.

"You wish to die of a broken heart? In my opinion I don't think a woman like you should die because of something like that." Kate replied.

"You don't understand…I love him so much it hurts, I can't breathe when he's around, it's like he's what keeps me going everyday what makes me want to wake up in the morning. Now, now I don't even want to wake up; when I see them together I want to die on the spot because it hurts so much." She explained.

"I do know how that feels because that has happened to me. I was feeling the same way you are now. I died of a broken heart because the man I loved had left me for my cousin, so you see people have the same problem as you do they just hide it better." Kate said with a warm smile.

"You think I should go back?" Natalie asked.

Kate nodded and said. "I do you have your whole life ahead of you, don't throw it away because your hung over on Jack. Who knows maybe things will change and that way leads you back." Kate said pointing to the left.

Natalie gave her a smile and said. "Thank you…" Then she went in the direction that Kate had pointed to.

As she walked on Natalie thought Kate had pointed her in the wrong direction because she didn't hear any voices like she did last time, but she kept walking. After walking for what felt like forever Natalie came to a white door. Carefully and cautiously she opened it only to be blind by white light.

When she opened her eyes Natalie found herself to be in a dark room only lit by a candle that was on the night table next to her. She looked around the room in fear that she had died and realized that she was in her room in Port Royal laying in her bed. Natalie looked to her right and saw Jack asleep in a chair. Natalie gently touched his hand making him jump.

His eyes fell upon Natalie. "You're awake…" Jack said sounding shocked. Natalie nodded slightly.

"I didn't think you were going to make it." He said softly.

She gave a small smile. "I couldn't leave you alone." She replied.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, but here is the next chapter!

Natalie stayed in bed for two weeks so her wound could heal properly and all the while Jack stayed by her side. Once she was able to walk around a sense of uneasiness came upon her. Jack had stayed by her side for two weeks and now Natalie got the feeling that she was going to lose him again. Natalie was standing in her bedroom looking out at the ocean view when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her sister, Elizabeth, looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright…?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine…I just feel a bit uneasy that's all." Natalie replied softly.

"I can understand that after all you just got stab in the stomach only two weeks ago." Natalie didn't respond the memory was to painful to even recall. "Will you come downstairs or at least get out of this room?"

Natalie smiled and nodded. "Yes, I think I might feel better if I leave this room." Natalie followed Elizabeth outside. There they both sat on the bench under the tree, Natalie felt like she hadn't been outside in ages.

"I've almost forgotten what the sun looks like." Natalie said looking up in the sky.

Elizabeth smiled and whispered. "See what happens when you don't get out."

"I had an excuse…" She replied also smiling. "I think I might go for a walk around the town."

"It would benefit you since you have been bedridden for the past two weeks." Natalie nodded.

"I believe I will do that then…" She said and left the yard.

As she walked through the town Natalie watched people go about there daily activities with interest. She saw a young mother buy some fruits with her young son. Natalie smiled it reminded her of her own mother. As she watched the mother walk away with the little boy holding onto the hem of her dress Natalie felt someone run into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miss…" The man said apologetically.

"No it's quite alright…" Natalie said turning to face the man and realized it was Ryan Cunningham. "Mr. Cunningham…?"

He looked up and smiled. "Miss Swann, have you been feeling better?" He kindly asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now, thank you." She replied.

"That's good…um I was wondering if I could see you later." Ryan asked shyly.

Natalie was taken back by what he had just said, but her heart told her to say yes. "I don't see why not…" Natalie said quietly.

"I'll see you at the dock around late afternoon, then." He said happily and walked off. Natalie watched him leave and wondered. _Why did I say yes to him?_

As she walked back towards her house she couldn't understand why she had agreed to meet Ryan. Was she growing fond of him? Natalie asked herself the same question, but he was only concerned about her right? Once Natalie entered the house Jaclyn ran up to her in a panic.

"Where is he?" Jaclyn asked sounding worried.

"Where's who?" Natalie asked confused.

"Jack, I haven't seen him all day." Jaclyn asked paranoid.

"No why would I see him, he hangs around you all day." Natalie said rudely.

"I don't know lately he's been ignoring me and I thought maybe he would talk to you." She said hating the fact that she might be losing Jack.

"No I haven't seen him all day…" She replied softly.

Jaclyn showed a bit of joy and said. "Oh well I go look for him." She said and walked off.

"Good you go do that." Natalie said under her breath. As Natalie watched Jaclyn walk off to find Jack she felt like her heart had been stabbed by a dagger. She closed her eyes and sighed. There was nothing she could do if Jack wanted to be with Jaclyn then Natalie couldn't stop it from happening. Natalie would have to move on with or without Jack.

Slowly Natalie walked into the living room and sat down. She wondered why Ryan Cunningham wanted to see her. Was it important? What did he want to talk to her about? As she thought of these things and others Jaclyn once again walked into the room.

"I still can't find him!" She said desperately.

"He's probably at the docks…" Natalie replied still a bit lost in thought.

"I already looked there though." She replied sounding worried. "I hope he's alright and not hurt."

"Why would you care if he was hurt or not? Jack probably doesn't even care about you and I bet right now at this moment he's at a nearby bar flirting with some other woman. Then you'll become just like me, thrown to the side like an old used piece of cloth while Jack walks around with some other woman." Natalie closed her eyes once she realized what had come out of her mouth. It was the truth but she didn't want Jaclyn to know because then Jaclyn might tell Jack.

"Well maybe he was never into you in the first place, but I know for a fact that Jack loved me." Jaclyn said smugly.

At that moment Natalie wanted to get up and slap Jaclyn across the face. How would she know if Jack didn't love her? She wasn't even around at the time!

Natalie bit her tongue to keep from saying anything nasty and simply said. "Of course he does…I have to go and I hope you find for your sake." Natalie left the room and headed down to the docks to meet Ryan.

When Natalie reached the docks she saw Ryan standing there waiting. She walked up to him and asked politely. "Mr. Cunningham you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did…" He replied calmly but Natalie could tell he was a bit nervous. "I have loved you ever since the first day we met and I have kept my love for you a secret until now. I can't hide it from you anymore and I don't care who knows. Natalie Swann I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

Natalie was stunned she didn't know what to say. Ryan had just told her that he had loved her the moment he first saw her and Natalie wasn't even sure if she had feelings for him. Yes, she found him charming and attractive but Natalie still had feelings for Jack. Jack was unlike any other man she had ever met. He was charming when he wanted to be and attractive in Natalie's opinion.

"Mr. Cunningham…Ryan I'm flattered but…" Natalie stuttered she had no idea what to say.

"But you still love Jack…" Ryan replied softly.

"No, yes…I'm not sure any more…" She said and turned to look at the ocean view.

"Well, think about it and give me an answer tomorrow afternoon." Ryan said and left Natalie alone on the dock.

Natalie watched him go and then turned back to the ocean view. _What should I do I'm torn between two men. One whom I love, but am not sure loves me back and the other loves me, but I am not so sure I love him. _She sighed and started walking back towards her house.

As Natalie walked to her room she accidentally ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry…" As she looked up to see who she ran into Natalie saw it was Jack.

"Natalie, are you alright love?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine…" She replied as she continued walking to her room without looking back at Jack.

Jack not being convinced by her sudden answer followed Natalie to her room. "Something is bothering you is it Jaclyn?"

Natalie sat down in a chair by the window. "Possibly…" She replied looking out the window.

"What did she say to you?" He asked walking towards her.

She sighed. "She told me that you loved her." Natalie still not looking at Jack tried to hold back the tears that tried to fall from her eyes.

Jack knelt down so they were eye level with each other and held her hand in his. "You know that's not true."

"Do I…?" Natalie asked turning to him. "Do you love her?"

He looked at bit shocked at this sudden question but said. "No, of course not…"

"Jack you don't have to lie if you want to move on go ahead. I can't stop you from loving her." She replied painfully because Natalie knew in her heart she still loved him.

"Is that what you want?" Jack asked quietly.

Natalie bit her tongue and looked out the window again. She didn't know what to do. Yes, she still loved Jack but seeing him with Jaclyn hurt her to much and she wanted it all to stop. Natalie took a deep breath and said. "Yes, that's what I want."

Jack nodded. "Alright…" He stood up and Natalie saw pain in his eyes. Jack left the room and Natalie felt like her world had fallen apart. Tears spilt down her face as she remembered her old boyfriend Mike and how history was repeating it's self.

Natalie got up, wiped away her tears and left the house. She headed towards the market area only to hear her name being called. "Miss Swann…?" Natalie turned around trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Yes…?" Natalie saw that Ryan had noticed her and he was the one who called out her name.

"Are you alright it looks like you've been crying?" Ryan asked concerned.

"No, it's nothing really…" She said still wiping away her tears.

He put his hand on her cheek and said. "Tell me what's wrong I might be able to help you."

Natalie sighed. "You can't help me not unless you can take away the pain." She said softly.

"I can try…" Ryan replied quietly.

Natalie realized that Ryan Cunningham was a perfect for her, but she never noticed because her heart was bent on getting Jack back. "Well, I decided to put Jack behind me since he couldn't choose between me and Jaclyn."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said apologetically.

Natalie shook her head. "Don't be…I should have known that what we had wouldn't last long, with him being a pirate and all. I have been thinking about what you said earlier though."

"About me loving you? Are you sure you're making the right choice? I mean you just left the man you've loved for the longest time." Ryan said trying to comfort her.

"I'm sure about my decision…" Natalie replied sounding confident.

Ryan nodded not wanting to upset her anymore. "I've realized that all this time you were comforting me and helping me. I have never repaid you in anyway and before when you told me that you loved me I was shocked. Then after thinking about it for a little bit I realized that I love you." Natalie said softly.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry I had to delete chapter 22 and 21 because I didn't really like them that much and also I had no clue what to write for the next chapter. Therefore these two chapters are going to be changed and I should have chapter 22 up soon.

Chapter 21:

Ryan had on huge smile as she said this. "That's wonderful may I escort you back to your house?"

Natalie smiled as well. "Yes, you may…"

Natalie linked arms with him as they made their way out of the market and back to the Swann house. Once at the front door Mr. Cunningham lightly kissed her good bye before she entered the house. As she shut the door behind her Elizabeth came down the stairs.

"What was that about?" She asked curiously.

"What was what about?" Natalie replied back a bit confused by her sister's reaction.

Elizabeth sighed and said, "What were you doing with Mr. Cunningham?"

Natalie frowned at her. "What can he not walk me back the house?"

"And kiss you good-bye?"

Natalie was rendered speechless for a moment. "Okay, so it maybe possible he likes me."

"Maybe…?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Okay so maybe he does like me, but I don't see why it's seems to be a problem." She responded innocently.

"Has it never occurred to you that possibly Jack is not over you?" Elizabeth questioned.

"He never acts like that though; he is usually all over Jaclyn." Natalie argued back.

"I know; it was just a thought…" Elizabeth said as she shrugged.

Natalie went to her room and sat on the window sill reading a book. The story she was so intrigued by was much like her own. A woman who was very much in love with a rich, noble handsome man was left broken hearted. Her lover chose to be with a richer woman because the main character was a poor young woman. Thus leaving the brokenhearted girl by herself alone. In the end of the novel the brokenhearted girl decided to kill her lover, which of course Natalie could never do.

By now it was dusk and Natalie was more confused then ever on what to do about her predicament. She decided to do something she would never dream of doing. Natalie changed into pants, a white, baggy shirt and boots. Natalie also tied her hair up and stuck it under a hat thus looking like a young boy. Quietly she snuck out of the house so as not to be spotted by any of the maids.

Once away from the house Natalie headed toward a nearby tavern. It was the dirtiest and smelliest place she had ever been in. Drunken men were stumbling out of the tavern and going inside it. Small fights would break out over spilt rum and the tavern reminded Natalie of Tortuga except not as worse. Natalie quickly ordered a rum just as a fight was being started near her and she found a table at the back of the tavern. Natalie stared into her mug of rum for a few moments contemplating whether she was going to drink it. Finally she downed the whole mug; it burned her throat as she drank it, but it was her only comfort as of right now.

Natalie watched the different arguments going on around the tavern, but most of them were over the something's either spilt rum or a harlot. It was then Natalie noticed Jack walk into the tavern and she pulled her hat further down to hide her face from him, but made sure she could still see. She watched as he bought a mug of rum from the bar and about three harlots quickly went over to him all of them were giggling obviously flattered by his presence.

Natalie rolled her eyes. _Always the womanizer…_

Jack had obviously flattered them because from where Natalie sat she could tell they were all blushing and he wore a mischievous smirk on his face. This made Natalie's stomach churn inside her and made her wonder if he always did this when she wasn't around. Then as if Jack knew what Natalie was thinking he looked in her direction and Natalie pulled her hat down a bit lower, which covered her eyes from him. It was unfortunately too late Jack had already begun to walk over to Natalie's table.

"You seem familiar to me, do I know you?" He asked curiously. Natalie didn't answer she just shook her head praying Jack would walk away.

Jack pulled the hat off Natalie's head and was shocked. "Love, what are you doing here?" A voice asked and Natalie looked up to see Jack.

"How did you know I was here?" Natalie asked curiously as Jack his own mug of rum on the table and sat across from her.

"I didn't…I mistakenly found you obviously. What are you doing here this isn't the place for you?" Jack asked sounding concerned.

"I know I just…wanted to get away…go somewhere different…I have so much on my mind…" She said watching two drunken men beat each other for a harlot, whom was standing nearby watching.

"What's on your mind that would make you come to a place like this?" He asked questioningly.

"I told Mr. Cunningham that I had feelings for him, but I'm not so sure I do." She looked at the empty mug that was in front of her as she spoke.

Jack's face fell when she said this. "Oh…"

It was silent for a moment then Natalie spoke. "Do you do that when I'm not around?"

Jack frowned and asked, "Do what love?"

"Flirt with the harlots in the tavern's you go to…" Natalie said waiting for answer.

Jack didn't know what to say, he didn't want to lie to her. "Yes, but nothing else love I promise."

Natalie nodded and just looked down at her hands that were sitting in her lap. "Come on I'll take you home, love." Jack said suddenly

Natalie followed Jack out of the tavern and away from all the drunken men. When some drunken men noticed Natalie they whistled and shouted things at her, but Jack glared at them and Natalie ignored them. About half way to the house Natalie stopped him. "Jack wait…"

He stopped and turned to face her. "When you said you didn't love me on the Black Pearl was that true?" She asked curiously.

Jack thought hard about it for a moment. "At that moment I did, but when you were in danger I realized I still loved you."

"What about now? Do you still love me now?" She asked quietly.

Jack looked at her sympathetically. "I have always loved you even more so when I wasn't around to protect you from anything."

Tears formed in her eyes, but Natalie refused to let them fall. "What about Jaclyn?"

"I thought I loved her especially when you weren't around Jaclyn was the only company I had and I made myself believe I loved her. When I said I didn't love you I immediately hated myself afterwards…" Jack explained.

Natalie smiled. "Can we fix this?" She asked hopefully.

Jack smirked. "We already started…"

"What about Jaclyn and Cunningham?"

"Don't worry I'll think of a plan, love." Jack replied.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

The next morning while the maids were helping Natalie get dressed Jack walked into the room. Natalie peered around the screen she was getting dressed behind and smiled. "You know Jack it is impolite to walk into a room without knocking."

Jack smirked. "Well, considering that I'm a pirate formalities are nonexistent."

Natalie smiled and gasped when one of the maids tightened her corset. "The reason I have so rudely barged into your room is because I have come to tell you I have thought of a plan."

The maids quickly finished dressing Natalie and she stepped out from behind the screen. She waited until the maids left the room and closed the door behind them before speaking. "Care to tell me your plan?"

"Of course love…you and I flirt with each other when Jaclyn is around, therefore making her jealous. Then Jaclyn might flirt with Cunningham to make you jealous. You and I flirt with each other when Cunningham is around therefore making him jealous as well. This will more than likely make Cunningham flirt back with Jaclyn unknowingly to try and get your attention back. They go and run off with each other leaving you and I free to sail off into the horizon to go where ever we please, savvy?" Jack explained while flailing his hands about to emphasis his plan.

Natalie frowned a bit confused with Jack's plan. "I believe I understand…"

Jack smirked. "Good, I believe Jaclyn is waiting for me to dine with her."

"Shame, you will not be arriving alone…" Natalie smiled. They both descended the stairs and entered the dining room together where Jaclyn was waiting for Jack.

When Jaclyn noticed them enter together she began glaring daggers at Natalie, whom just ignored her. Jack took a seat next to Jaclyn and Natalie took a seat across from Jack. "Jaclyn I have a proposition for you…" Jack stated glancing toward Natalie.

"What kind of proposition?" Jaclyn asked sweetly.

"The kind that involves an adventure, what say you to joining me on an adventure to find a mystical harp?" Jack asked.

"A mystical harp, you mean the Harp of the Sirens?" Natalie asked curiously.

"Aye, that's the one…what do you know about it?" Jack asked questioningly.

"Only that there were five Sirens and all of them lived by rocky cliffs, so when they attracted sailors with their irresistible song they would become shipwrecked on the rocks. Also that each Siren had a harp and when they were defeated they would plunge into the water. Each harp was destroyed and only one piece of each harp remains, with the five pieces though it is said you can create a Sirens Harp. The person who plays the harp will have command over the Sirens until the harp is destroyed." Natalie explained.

Jack was a bit surprised by the information Natalie had just explained. He leaned back in his chair and replied, "That's right, love…care to come with me?"

Before Natalie could respond Jaclyn answered, "Of course Jack, I would love to go with you…"

Natalie gazed at Jack he was planning something besides getting rid of Jaclyn and she could tell it. _Why would he want to go after the Harp of the Sirens?_ Natalie had heard of men who went in search of the Siren's Harp and never returned. She had hopped that this was just a myth, but alas it seemed she was incorrect.

After breakfast Jaclyn went to tend to other matters leaving Natalie and Jack alone. "Why did you bring up the Harp of the Siren's?" Natalie asked curiously.

Jack looked at her as he led the way outside. "Because I plan on going after it, love…"

Natalie frowned. "What for…?"

"Can't tell you, at least not yet anyway…"

"Why not…?" Natalie questioned.

"Do you trust me, love…?" He asked curiously.

Natalie folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not sure sometimes…" Jack raised his eyebrows at her and Natalie sighed. "Alright fine, yes I do trust you…"

"I will admit this will be a dangerous journey and if you choose to stay in Port Royal I understand."

Natalie shook her head. "Jack, every adventure we have been on has been dangerous; when Elizabeth and I were captured by Barbossa, when we went to find the Dead Man's Chest and also bringing you back from the World's End was dangerous too. Besides you couldn't keep me in Port Royal even if you tried." She stated with a daring smirk.

"I'd find someway to keep you here…" He replied.

"And that plan to keep me here would most likely fail horribly."

Jack just smiled and noticing Jaclyn came out of the house looking for him. Jack lightly kissed Natalie on the cheeked before going over to Jaclyn. Jaclyn looked infuriated with Jack for kissing Natalie; she slapped him across the face and then stomped back inside the house. Natalie turned around in time to see Jaclyn slap Jack across the face and once Jaclyn was inside Natalie went over to Jack.

"I don't think I deserved that…" Jack said and he held the side of his face where Jaclyn had slapped him.

Natalie tried not to laugh. "Well, I believe your plan is working…"

"Aye, now all we have to do is find your Mr. Cunningham…" Jack replied.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

The next day Natalie met Mr. Cunningham at the dock. He brought her a small bouquet of roses and they began their walk upon the beach.

"I hear you were spending time with Mr. Sparrow yesterday." Cunningham asked suddenly.

Natalie raised her eyebrows. "Oh, who told you that information?" She asked pretending to be surprised.

"Surprisingly Jaclyn did and she told me Sparrow had kissed you. Please Natalie tell me that's not true." Mr. Cunningham stated and he abruptly stopped walking.

"Why would you believe her?"

"Because I know you and Mr. Sparrow have had a history together. Forgive me for being suspicious but I don't want to lose you." Cunningham stated taking Natalie's hand and lightly kissing it.

Natalie pretended to be flattered. "You are to kind, Mr. Cunningham."

He smiled. It was Natalie that first noticed Jack swaggering down to the docks. Mr. Cunningham noticed Natalie's gaze linger on Jack and walked over toward Jack with Natalie following behind him.

"Mr. Sparrow…" Cunningham called.

Jack turned around to face him while saying. "Eh…?"

"Is it true that you kissed Miss Natalie?" Cunningham questioned.

Jack glanced at Natalie then turned back to Cunningham. "Aye, I did…"

Cunningham looked infuriated as he asked, "For what purpose?!"

Jack frowned at him. "Because I love her mate…"

Natalie smiled softly but it quickly faded when Cunningham had stepped in front of her. "Well, Mr. Sparrow she has made her decision…"

"Why don't you let her say that?" Jack asked daringly and Cunningham stepped aside, both were waiting for Natalie to decide whom she cared for more.

"I…I don't know…I need time to think this over…" She replied quietly.

"And time you will receive, love." Jack replied.

Later that day Jack met Natalie in the study of the Swann House where they could talk about their plan secretly. "I must admit Jack that you got Mr. Cunningham very infuriated with you. I actually would not be surprised if he came after you." Natalie said when Jack entered the study.

Jack smirked. "Of course he would be angry. That Cunningham is just jealous because he knows he can't compete against me."

Natalie rolled her eyes at him. "Oh yes, I'm sure he's terrified of you being a pirate and all." She said sarcastically.

Jack just began looking through the drawers in the desk for something. "What are you doing?" Natalie asked curiously.

"Rum, I stashed it here the other day when Jaclyn walked in looking for me and I think someone stole- ah! Here it is…" Jack pulled out a rum bottle from one of the drawers and took a swig of it.

Natalie shook her head. "You never cease to amaze me…" Jack smirked and sat down at the desk chair. "Now, what do we do about Cunningham?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing…" Jack stated while glancing out the window behind him.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" Natalie questioned a bit confused.

"Look out the window, love…" Natalie walked to the window and peered outside it. There was Cunningham and Jaclyn talking and they both looked annoyed.

"Well, they don't look very happy…" Natalie stated.

Jack stood up from the chair and also looked out the window. "Hmm, they might be talking about us then."

"Probably, but what happens if this little plan of yours doesn't work?" Natalie asked curiously.

"What do you mean, love…it already has begun to work?" Jack questioned.

"I know, but what happens if Cunningham and Jaclyn don't fall in love with each other? Then you're stuck with Jaclyn and I'm stuck with Cunningham." Natalie said a bit disgusted by the thought.

"Love, calm down as long as you tell Cunningham that you have fallen in love with me again everything should go according to plan." Jack replied putting his rum bottle down on the desk and embracing Natalie.

"I know, but neither of them seems ready to accept that…" She whispered.

The next morning the door to Natalie's bedroom burst open and in walked Jaclyn. She shrieked in fury when she spotted Jack and Natalie asleep together on the love seat next to the window. Jaclyn's shriek awoke both Natalie and Jack from their sleep.

"I hate you…both of you!" She shouted.

Natalie said nothing but looked at Jack. "Sorry, you just weren't my type…" Jack said.

"Did you ever even care for me?" She questioned.

Jack thought for a moment. "Not really, no…" He replied.

Jaclyn slapped Jack across the face before leaving Natalie's room. "Well, I believe we just ruined her morning." Natalie stated once Jaclyn left.

"Good, the faster she will go for Cunningham…" He said gently rubbing the side of his face where Jaclyn had slapped him.

"I thought you told me that you did like Jaclyn?" She questioned.

"I **thought** I liked Jaclyn there's a difference, love. Besides if she knew that then she may never leave me alone." He replied laying back down on the couch.

Natalie had started to get up from the couch, but Jack pulled her back down. "Jack, the maids are going to be here any minute to help me dress." Natalie protested.

"So, when they come tell them you don't need their help this morning." Jack replied.

"I doubt they would believe that…"

"Well you could always tell them that I will help you dress." Jack said mischievously with a devilish smirk on his face.

Natalie laughed and hit his arm playfully. "Then I believe you will be in a lot of trouble with my father."

Jack sat up on the couch. "Now see love, if we were on my ship we could sleep till dusk."

"Yes, and I most likely wouldn't need anyone's help getting dressed considering I would not be wearing a dress." Natalie added.

Jack held up his hands as a sign of defeat. "Alright, love you win I will meet you downstairs for breakfast." He lightly kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room.

Once Natalie was dressed she found Jack waiting for her in the dining room. She sat across from him and just as they were about to begin eating Jaclyn walked arm and arm into the room with Cunningham. Natalie looked at Jack with raised eyebrows, but neither of them said a word.

"I hope neither of you mind that Mr. Cunningham will be joining us for breakfast?" Jaclyn asked sweetly.

"Of course not…" Natalie replied innocently. Both Jack and Natalie knew Jaclyn had told Cunningham the event of this morning.

Breakfast had begun in silence, but finally Jaclyn spoke. "Jack when is your next adventure?"

Jack quickly glanced at Natalie, but it did not go unseen by either Jaclyn or Cunningham. "I'm not sure yet…" He lied.

"Oh, well when you have decided on when you're leaving I want to go with you." She stated haughtily, but Jack did not respond.

Once everyone had finished eating Cunningham spoke. "Miss Natalie have you made your choice yet between Sparrow and myself." He brought up the topic suddenly, which took Natalie by surprise.

It took Natalie a moment to regain her composure. "I have…I am afraid I choose Mr. Sparrow." She said emotionless.

"How, after all he has put you through you still choose him?" Cunningham asked outraged.

Natalie didn't know what to say, the way Cunningham got infuriated with her so quickly frightened her. She glanced toward Jack for some type of help, "Because mate, when a woman like Natalie has a choice between freedom and a life here in Port Royal which do you think she is going to take?" Jack asked.

"That doesn't matter all you pirates are the same! You're all rum obsessed, swashbucklers, womanizers and treasure hunters! What woman would ever decide to truly love you?" Cunningham said rudely.

"I beg your pardon, but I do…" Natalie replied dangerously getting up and leaving the dining room.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

After Natalie left the dining room Jack found her in the study lost in thought. He quietly entered so as not to disturb her and did not make a noise until he was in front of the desk she sat at.

"Love, you alright…?" He asked sounding concerned.

Natalie looked up at him just acknowledging his presence. "He had no right to say that to you Jack." She said.

"I know love, but I'm used to it by now." He replied.

She shook her head. "It still isn't right though…" Natalie muttered.

"Don't worry love; soon we will be far away from Port Royal…"

Over the next few days Natalie stayed away from Cunningham the best she could. As the days past by she began to see less and less of Jaclyn as well. It was as if they both began to disappear from Port Royal. One day Natalie was in the parlor room playing the piano when Jack walked in, with a proud smirk on his face.

Natalie stopped playing the piano and asked curiously, "Why do you look so pleased with yourself?"

"Because love, my plan worked…"

Natalie frowned. "How do you it worked exactly?"

He smirked. "I saw them together love, holding hands and what not."

She smiled. "Alright, so your plan worked…" Natalie had begun playing the piano once more.

Jack walked over and sat next to her on the piano bench. "This means love, you and I can go anywhere we wish."

"You mean anywhere you wish…and I am taking a very good guess as to where we're going next." Natalie said not bothering to stop playing the piano.

"And where would that be, love?" Jack asked curiously.

"Most likely Tortuga to gather up your crew…"

Jack frowned. "And what's wrong with Tortuga?"

Natalie stopped playing the piano when he asked this. "It's a harlot's port in my opinion and honestly the fact that anything can go on in that port frightens me."

"Well you have me to protect you…" He said smiling.

Natalie returned the smile. "I suppose so, but it still frightens me…"

"Come on love, we can leave now…"

"Now…?" Natalie asked surprised.

"Aye love, the guards at the dock change patrols in a few minutes." Jack said as he grabbed her hand and quickly brought her down to the dock.

There Jack commandeered a ship for them to sail to Tortuga in. Natalie missed being on the sea, the wind tousling her hair and the smell of the salt water. She was finally glad to be setting sail once again.

A/N: I was thinking of writing a sequel to this story as well, it might take me a little while to post but I have some ideas for the next story.


End file.
